Another Outsiders
by outsidersfanfic67
Summary: High school's over, Curtis's are parents, and college is right around the corner. Being Ponyboy hasn't been the easiest since the incident. But he'll get through it with the strength he had left. i own nothing. all rights go to S.E. Hinton
1. She Won't Mess This Up

**As I walked to my front porch, I was thinking of Ariela Parkins. Every step I took was in rhythm of our heartbeat. I was only thinking of her until I saw Darry sitting on the porch with coffee in his hand and was with a man in a business suit. I threw my rock down as quick had I picked it up. "Aw, that's my brother, Ponyboy. Come 'ere, Pone," Darry said, standing up and reaching his hand towards me. I smiled and walked up to Darry who wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hi, Ponyboy, I'm Mr. Joel. I'm your brother's boss," The man in the business suit said. I nodded, wanting to suddenly do my homework. "Hi. Nice to meet you. Darry, can I go do my homework?" "It's Friday, Pony." "Oh yeah." "You can go call Ariela. I'm not as stupid as I look. Go on," Darry said as I rushed inside. "Ponyboy Curtis!" I heard a scream from the kitchen and a crash. I winced at the sound. Must be Two-bit, I thought. And I was right. He came running in, twirling me around in a hug. "Hey, Two-bit. Watcha doing here?" I exclaimed. "I have no idea!" He said with a smile from ear to ear plastered on his face. "Well, I'm gonna get my girlfriend over here in a minute if you don't mind," I said, picking up the receiver. "No Problem! Just don't screw while I'm in the room!" He exclaimed,d throwing himself on the couch. I chuckled and dialled the number until she answered. I asked her to come over and she said sure. I threw myself next to Two-bit onto the couch as Mickey Mouse scrolled through in our television screen. Suddenly, Two-Bit walked up to the T.V. and turned the volume almost all the way down. "What'd you do that for?" I exclaimed. "I wanna talk to you about Ariela." "What's there to talk about? She's pretty and smart and nice and understanding. Not to mention a hell of a kisser," I said, smiling.**No, I overheard Sodapop and Darry talking yesterday about you two. Are you two seriously going to college together?" He asked. I nodded. "What's wrong with that?" "Nothin'. Are you two gonna live together before you get married, if y'all even are?" "Well, yeah. We graduated,and we started on college papers. I'm gonna ask her to move in with us tonight." "Pony, you have no idea what you're going through." "Yes I do! I love her." "Pony, look at Soda. Look at how Sandy broke his heart." Total silence. "She won't mess this up Two-Bit. I swear." "Ok. Whatever you say kid."


	2. Burden on my shoulders

**"Oh! He's coming to!" I heard Soda's voice exclaim and a cheer of about 6 people and applaud echoed throughout the room. I opened my eyes to see the gang and Ariela smiling and laughing and hugging. I had to smile too when I saw her face glowing. "Ok, give him some space. Give him some space! HEY! Give Pone some space!" Sodapop yelled, clearing everyone out of the bedroom except for Darry. Darry sat there on the edge of my bed, his head in his hands. "Darry...?" I whispered, partly because of my sore throat, partly because I didn't want to scare him. "Yeah?" He whispered back this time. "What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing the top of my head with the pillow. He sighed and looked up from his hands. "Nothing... Nothing, Pony," He said. I swallowed the soreness in my throat only to find it come back up. "Yeah, there is Darry. You wouldn't be cryin' if there wasn't anything," I said. He sighed. "I'm not cryin'! It's just... Ponyboy... Can you keep a secret from Two-Bit and Steve?" I nodded. "Yeah. What is it, Darry?" He sighed again and pressed his index finger against him upper lip. "Do you remember the night about 7 or 8 months ago when you and Two-bit and Steve and Soda and Ariela and Curly- a bunch of y'all went out for a movie, some dinner, maybe a smoke?" I stopped smiling suddenly. "Uh... Yeah... Yeah, I think so. Why?" I said, sweating and feeling that feverish warmth come back. "Well... You remember Marcia, right? From the night Johnny killed that Soc?"** "Yeah..." "Well, I got off work early and we- basically, we came here and screwed, Pony. And now 8 months later, she's gonna have a baby." I was speechless. "Darry... You're gonna become a father?" "Yeah... Pony, listen, that not only puts a burden on me, but it puts a burden on you and your brother. And I'm sorry... Cause you and Soda are gonna be Uncles next month..." I didn't realise that. "Darry... I'm sorry..." "No, Pony, I'm sorry. I should've never knocked her up in the first place. And now there's gonna be a baby in here and I'm not ready to become a father... I'm barely making it with you, Pony and you were 14 when Mom and Dad died. Now I have a days old child coming in here and y'all are gonna have to help me, because Marcia isn't gonna keep it and-" "Well, Darry, how do you think it makes me feel? Ariela just moved in and she's gonna feel the pressure and maybe acting like a mother to that child. We don't have room or time or money for a baby! I mean, Ariela and I have to sleep together while you and Soda sleep together that's bullshit that you didn't mean to! YOU never use your head! YOU never think! I just don't want a baby around the house when I'm about to go to college and start a family!" Silence. I had to do it, all the anger about Darry always telling me to use my head and then going off fucking a girl, not using his, made me so mad. I looked down at my bed... Tears of anger and frustration building up inside my eyes. "Dad would be ashamed of you right now," I whispered. I had to say that too. I heard Darry gasp a little bit then pick up his jacket. He stood up and grabbed the back of my neck gently. "I'm sorry..." He kissed the top of my head and closed the door to let me sleep, this time with a new burden on my shoulders.


	3. Responsilbilties

**I sat there with my forehead resting against the palms of my hands, want to cry. I stared at the white hospital floor, scared for Darry. He was gonna be a father, and he didn't know it. "Ponyboy...?" I heard Ariela say. I looked up to see her face pale and bags around her beautiful eyes. "Hmm?" I asked, sitting up with my back against the chair now. "I'm tired..." She said, closing her eyes for a minute and then opening them. I stood up and dug out the keys to the truck out of my pocket. . "Here...you can go sleep in the car. We'll be out there when it's over. Or I'll at least come tell you what's going on..." I said. I was more tired than she was. I hadn't been taking my medication and I was so sleepy. She slipped the keys out of my palm and stood up. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I locked my arms around the beck of her torso. "No matter what happens, Pony, I'm still gonna love you...n" She whispered. I leaned down and compressed my lips against hers and she went back in for tiny little kisses. "Even if you are gonna be an uncle tonight. You're taking on a whole new set of responsibitlies..." She kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around the back of my shoulders in a hug. I squeezed her back and laid my cheek on her hair. "I'll be in the truck if you need me," She said and walked out the hospital's front door. I sighed and sat down next to Sodapop in the waiting room chair. "Darry's really gonna be a father tonight?" I asked him. "I ain't itchin to be taking care of the little one. I just ain't..." Soda said, leaning on my shoulder. Golly. Another life in the house now that isn't even... Golly. And we just waited and waited until we fell asleep.**


	4. Tommy

**"Guys...Guys! Ponyboy! Sodapop! Wake up!" My shoulders shook and Darry's smiling face looked down on us. "Hmm? What is it, Darry?" Soda said sleepily. "The baby's okay. It's a boy," Darry said, the smile across his face to,d he was proud of his son. "It's a boy? It's a boy? It's a boy!" Soda and I stood up, jumped up and down and hugged Darry. "What'd you name it?" I asked. "I don't know. Actually... Marcia wanted Ariela to name it," Darry said. I smiled. My girlfriend. "Yeah..." "Where is she?" "Oh, she's out sleeping in the truck... I'll go get her," I said, running out the hospital doors and into the parking lot. I ran all the way until I saw the orange rust truck. I knocked on the window until she opened her eyes and rolled it down. "Ariela... Ariela... Sweetheart... Just..." I was out of breathe, I gotta quit smoking I thought to myself. "What? What is it?" She asked. "It's a boy. They want you to name it. C'mon," I said. She opened the door, grabbed the keys, locked the door, and raced me to the hospital doors. "Hey, Darry!" She screeched, running into Darry's arms in a hug. "Hey, look, Ariela..." He wrapped his arm around me and her and walked down to the nursery window. "And you want me to name it?" She repeated after he told her everything. "Well yeah. That's what Marcia wants..." Darry said. She smiled and hugged Darry as we approached the window. There sat in a bin a little boy in a diaper with the name: _ Curtis. 8 lbs. 13 oz. "What are you gonna name him?" I said to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She was silent for a minute. The baby thrust it's fist into the air and started to cry, then softened and his eyes hardened. He had black hair and bushy eyebrows. "Tommy..." She whispered. I looked at her with surprise. "What?" "Tommy Michael. Tom for short," She whispered again. This time Darry looked down at her. "What? You don't like it?" "No, no, no! I... I actually... Love it," Darry said, wiping his eye. She smiled as a beam crossed my face and we all fell into a group hug. Tommy Michael Curtis; we all loved it.**


	5. I don't got no stuff, Pone

**Johnny laid Tommy on his lap and clapped in time with peek-a-boo. He rubbed noses with the week old child and smiled up at me. "Did you hear about Steve and Evie?" I asked, lighting a cigarette and smashed it in between my lips. "No, what's going on?" He asked, laying Tommy down in the crib next to the couch. "He asked her to move in with him. They found an apartment down the street from the DX. He had to sell his car, but he said she's worth it. They're moving in like tomorrow or Wednesday," I said. Johnny smiled. Suddenly Dally burst through the door. "Hey, guys! Where's the new greaser, huh?" He exclaimed, looking around the living room. "Right there," Johnny pointed to the crib. Dally smiled and picked Tommy up, let the blanket drape across his arms. "What's his name again, Pone?" He said. "Dally, I've told you this about 4 or 5 times. It's Tommy," I said as I heard the car beep from outside. Seconds later, Ariela burst through the door with a grocery bag full of chips. "Hey, baby," I said, running up to her and pressed my lips against hers. I kissed her cheek 5 or 6 times and looked out the window. Steve and Sodapop were carrying grocery bags full of food and drinks. They soon came through the doors and plopped the stuff down on the counter in the kitchen. We all ran in the kitchen, grabbing a bag or two of a certain thing and putting it away. That's how grocery runs we're made. Ariela went it the store, she'd pick up Steve and Sodapop, they'd out everything in the kitchen, we put it away and we can eat all we want when it's put away. "Hey, Pony..." Airela tugged me away from the guys and placed her hand around my waist. I chuckled wrapping my arms around her back. "YOU owe me $10," She said, smiling. "Now why's that?" I said. "Cause I had to take $10 out of our savings..." She said, raising the receipt for the groceries.** "Ariela... You know we don't have much money in the savings," I said. "I know Pony, but look, it was either that Or I get trouble with the cops. And me getting in trouble with the cops mean trouble with this family and the cops," She said. She was right. "Fine, just... I'll earn it back tomorrow," I said, kissing her cheek and putting everything away. Later that night we were all sitting there, watching TV when it black; midnight. Soon Dally was playing with Tommy, Steve and Soda were playing Poker, Darry was sorting out bills, and Johnny, Ariela, and I were filling out college papers. "Johnny... It says you need a parent or guardian signature," I said, pointing to the blank. "Oh... I'll explain it on another piece of paper," He said, going right in ahead on writing. I looked at Ariela. She stared up back at me and pressed her mouth against my ear. "Are you gonna ask him now?" She whispered. I patted her wrist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Johnny... How'd you like to move in with us?" I said.  
Johnny looked up with his eyes wide and his mouth open. "I'd love to, but I-I-" "Johnny... It's not the money or time... We have that. Ariela can go to work now if you'd just stay home with the baby," I said. "Pone... I don't know. What about room? I mean come on, Tommy's sleeping in the living room and you and Ariela are sleeping together and So is Soda and Darry... Where the hell would I go?" He said. "On the couch until me and Soda get around to expanding the back end of the house. Which by the way, when are we gonna around to that, Soda?" I said. Soda laid his cards down against the table. "We can start tomorrow if you'd like," He said as Steve lowered his. Soda grab a handful of money from the table. "$50! Whoa! Here you go Darry! For the bills," Soda threw the wad of money to Darry on the floor. Darry nodded once and counted it out and wrote something down. "Tomorrow's my day off, and Wednesday and Thursday- I got the whole week off," I said, smiling."Ariela... You know we don't have much money in the savings," I said. "I know Pony, but look, it was either that Or I get trouble with the cops. And me getting in trouble with the cops mean trouble with this family and the cops," She said. She was right. "Fine, just... I'll earn it back tomorrow," I said, kissing her cheek and putting everything away. Later that night we were all sitting there, watching TV when it black; midnight. Soon Dally was playing with Tommy, Steve and Soda were playing Poker, Darry was sorting out bills, and Johnny, Ariela, and I were filling out college papers. "Johnny... It says you need a parent or guardian signature," I said, pointing to the blank. "Oh... I'll explain it on another piece of paper," He said, going right in ahead on writing. I looked at Ariela. She stared up back at me and pressed her mouth against my ear. "Are you gonna ask him now?" She whispered. I patted her wrist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Johnny... How'd you like to move in with us?" I said.  
Johnny looked up with his eyes wide and his mouth open. "I'd love to, but I-I-" "Johnny... It's not the money or time... We have that. Ariela can go to work now if you'd just stay home with the baby," I said. "Pone... I don't know. What about room? I mean come on, Tommy's sleeping in the living room and you and Ariela are sleeping together and So is Soda and Darry... Where the hell would I go?" He said. "On the couch until me and Soda get around to expanding the back end of the house. Which by the way, when are we gonna around to that, Soda?" I said. Soda laid his cards down against the table. "We can start tomorrow if you'd like," He said as Steve lowered his. Soda grab a handful of money from the table. "$50! Whoa! Here you go Darry! For the bills," Soda threw the wad of money to Darry on the floor. Darry nodded once and counted it out and wrote something down. "Tomorrow's my day off, and Wednesday and Thursday- I got the whole week off," I said, smiling. We'll start tomorrow. Steve, wanna help?" Soda said. "Sure. What about you Dally?" Steve said. "Sure, why not? How bout you Johnnycake?" Dally said. Johnny nodded. "I'm sure Two-Bit'll drop by. He'll probably help you. I got work tomorrow," Darry said, getting up and putting all the papers in a stack. "Well, we better get to bed, too, darling," I said, kissing Ariela's cheek. She got up and stacked our papers and placed them on the table. "You can stay here tonight, Johnny." "Are you sure?" "Yeah! It's fine!" "Ok..." "You can get your stuff at your house tomorrow," I said, taking off my t-shirt. "I don't got any stuff, Pone," Johnny said, taking off his jacket and laying it on the couch. "It's okay, John. I'm gonna head onto bed. If you need me, wake Ariela up not me," I said, hitting Johnny lightly on the head and running into the bedroom.


	6. Breakfest

**opened my eyes to bright sunlight. I had my arms around Ariela and the blankets were bare against my shirtless body. I moaned a little and buried my head into the pillow. She moaned a bit and dug her hair into my chest. I laid my cheek against her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She moaned a little and backed off of me. I pull the covers off of me and stood up to pull my underwear out from in between my butt. "C'mon Baby. Wake up. Rise and Shine, Beautiful," I said, shaking her shoulder and then walking into the hallway. Johnny was sitting up, filling out college applications on the couch in only his underwear. "Hey, John," I said, walking into the bathroom. "Hey, Pone. Where's your girl?" He asked. I pointed towards the bedroom with my thumb. "She's still sleeping." "Okay." "Help yourself to breakfast. I'm gonna shower and I bet Ariela will be up by that time. She'll probably make you a big breakfast, Johnny. She's good at it too..." I said, walking into the bathroom. I peeled my underwear off and laid it against the Toliet and showered. I rinsed my face and got back into a white t-shirt and blue jeans. I combed back my blonde long hair back and stuck some grease in there. How could Ariela fall in love with someone as ugly and stupid like me? That was my question of the day. And I was gonna ask it. I walking out of the bathroom to see Two-bit and Ariela making breakfast in the kitchen; the smell of bacon hit me. "Ponyboy!" A chorus of voices shouted from the kitchen. "Hey, guys," I said, walking into the kitchen. Steve and Soda were throwing food at each other and Darry was reading the morning paper. Dally and Johnny were eating silently. Two-Bit and Ariela were cooking up bacon and eggs and biscuits were in the oven. "Hey, beautiful," I said, rubbing the top of Ariela's head and kissing her cheek. "Heyyyyyy," Two-Bit said, "Baby, don't I get a kiss?"** "Sure, Two-Bit," I kissed his cheek. "Thankkkkkks Poooooony," He said gaily. Everyone in the kitchen burst into a laughter. "Now, for you, my sweetheart," I said, grabbing Ariela by the hips and making out with her right in the kitchen. All the guys oed and Ahed. "Ponyboy," She whispered. I kissed her cheek and sat down next to Johnny. Ariela handed me a plate with biscuits and bacon and eggs and sausage and grits. "Did I tell you or what? Thank you, honey," I said, taking the plate. "Ok, look, Pony, before I go, the pipes and water works and all are already installed underground. Don't fool with any of that, ya hear? Ariela? You gonna keep an eye on them?" Darry said, looking at her. She nodded, not even raising her eyes from the stove. Smoke rose form the pots and pans. "Ok, I'm gonna be working later tonight. Till 8:00, ok?" Darry said, wrapping one arm around Ariela's waist. She nodded and kissed his cheek, gave him a one arm hug, and Darry walked out. "Dally, can you hand me Darry's cup and plate?" Ariela asked, moving to the sink. "Sure, whatever you say, honey," He said, picking up the cup and throwing it towards her. She gasped and turned around to catch in perfect timing. Steve and Soda wrote 10 in grits with their fingers and raised their plates in the air. Two-Bit wrote a 9. She snarled at Dally and out the cup in the sink. Dally threw the plate and she caught again. "Dallas Winston!" She exclaimed, hitting him with the sponge. I shoved the last bit of grits in my mouth and placed my plate in the sink and sucked down my orange juice and put that in the sink too. I grabbed a sponge and sprinkled some dish soap on it. She looked at me and then smiled. "Look at the two lovebirds. You two are out of it." "Shut up, Dally!" I snapped. He laughed and kicked his feet up on the table. "Dally..." I said. "Let it go, sweetheart," Ariela whispered. "Yeah, Let it go, Pone," Dally said. I raised a glass plate in the air, the soap slipping off of it. "That's not gonna hurt me, Pone. It can't even hurt Johnny no more. He killed a Soc and-" "DALLY!" Ariela shouted. If there was one thing she was good about with Dally was that whenever he brought up Bob or Windrixville, she could shut him up real good. And she knew Johnny was really sensitive about it; he had nightmares about it and no one brought it up except Dally. He shut his mouth quick. I smirked and went back to washing dishes. "Ok, I think we're gonna head on back and start on the expansion," I said when the dishes were done. "Ok, well, you have to smash walls out, Pony. I cleaned up our room and Steve helped me move the furniture back to the wall including the bed. Right, Steve?" Ariela said. Steve laughed and raised his head in a nod. "Oh... I forgot about that," I said. "Yeah, all the furniture and stuff like that is moved out of the way to smash that wall out. Soda, did you-" "No we didn't do Darry and me's room. Wanna come with me to do that now?" Sodapop said. She nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'm gonna move that. Y'all can probably start on that wall. Just don't hit any pipes or wiring. I'm coming, Soda!" Sodapop and her disappeared in the other room. I looked at my assembled gang. "Let's get cracking."


	7. Before They Could Save Me

**"C'mon, Dally!" Steve exclaimed. Dally laughed and hit the wall a couple more times with the sledgehammer. "Dally, you're gonna wake the baby!" Johnny exclaimed. "Like he hasn't already! Stop it, Dal!" I said. Dally laughed and threw the hammer into the wall again and then stopped. Soda walked in with sweat running down his face. "You can do me and Darry's room, Steve," Soda said. Dally walked over to that area of the house and lifted the sledgehammer up to the air. "No, Dally, that isn't their ro-" I lifted my hand in front of the house, but Dally didn't hear me and his eyes were closed and swung the sledgehammer. Next thing I knew the giant metal hammer slammed into my wrist and blood sprinkled the floor. "Ponyboy!" I heard Johnny and Soda scream. I fell to the ground watch my wrist bulge out blood from every angle. And I blacked out before they could save me.**


	8. Accepted

**"Ponyboy!" Ariela exclaimed, walking into the hospital room. I smiled. I longed to see her ever since the put the needle in my hand. That was pure hell. I've felt woozy and lightheaded since I've came here; doc says it's because I've lost so much blood. He said almost a whole quart; that's a hell of a lot of blood! "I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, kissing my cheek four or five times. "Hey, hey, hey. What about these?" I puckered my lips and laid a light kiss on them. "The doctor said you lost almost a quart of blood," She said, pulling up a chair to the hospital bed. I chuckled; everyone's told me that. "Yeah. I know. The nurses are actually really mean and rude..." I said. "They're not being good to you?" She asked. "No, I'd rather have you take care of me," I said, pulling her closer and kissing her. "Oh, speaking of taking care... Your acceptance letter came in the mail this morning..." She said. She dogged in her bag to find the crisp envelope and handed it to me. I held in my hands my college acceptance letter; this would change and determine my whole life. Right in my very bloody hands! "Did... Did you open yours yet?" I asked. She nodded. "And Johnny's. We've been waiting for you so we could open them all together..." "Wheres Johnny?" "Johnny, come on in! Please!" She called. Johnny shyly peaked through the door and walked in quietly. I smiled and held out my hand. He grabbed it gave me a one armed hug thing; Ariela calls it a man-hug. "I heard you got your acceptance letter, John," I said. He nodded and Ariela handed him an envelope. "I got mine..." She whispered. "Okay, on three, we open them. Ok? One... Two... Three!" I ripped my thumb through the white back, letting the smell of college fill the room. I tugged the letter out of the envelope, hearing the ripping sound gave me goosebumps. I undid the trifold and started to read.** To: Ponyboy Michael Curtis Here at Oklahoma State University, we looked over your essays and applications. We thought they were at the high standards we expect here. We gladly inform you that you were accepted at the education program at Oklahoma State University for three years. If you have any questions about the following information please contact us at... I couldn't believe it! I got in! I got accepted into college! I... Was speechless! Nobody could put this into words. I looked up at my girlfriend and best friend. They were reading the letters still. Damn I'm a fast reader.  
Guess that's why I got accepted. "Well...?" I finally asked. Johnny shushed me and Ariela looked up. "You son of a bitch," She whispered. I raised my eyebrows. "You got in didn't you?" She said. I didn't do anything. "Well, so did I!" She squealed. I wrapped my arms around as far as I could with the fricking cables and bed stands. "Johnny?" She said. Johnny held up one finge and looked back up at us. "I got in y'all. I barely got in but I got in, y'all!" Johnny exclaimed. Ariela and Johnny jumped up and down hugging and laughing and cheering. I sat there smiling. I finally got accepted into college with the love of my life and my best friend that anyone could ever have.


	9. Wrong Turn

**One day I was lying in bed at home, recovering from my blood loss playing battle with Ariela. I laid down my 7 and smirked. She threw down a 9. I handed her my card. I laid a 10, she laid a queen. I got a King, she got an ace. "I swear Ariela, do you save these and just fiddle with them when it's my turn?" I asked, lighting a cigarette. "Yeah sure. Laid your card down." I looked down. Hers was a 7, mine was a 2. "You're cheating, I swear!" "No, I'm not! You just suck at cards," She said, taking my 2. The phone rang next to the bed as I took a long drag on my cigarette. "Ponyboy Curtis! You know I can't STAND you smoking near me!" She exclaimed. I cocked one eyebrow. It was true. She cannot absolutely STAND to be near me when I take a smoke. It pisses her off and she's always shoutin' at me to put it out. It doesn't bother her so much that I smoke in general; in reality, I'm trying to quit. She just can't stand being around anyone who smokes. Which I don't blame her; whoever Dally smokes it always gets in my mouth and I end up getting a coughing fit for at least 2 days. But her uncle died because if inhaling second-hand smoke. She's so careful. She's helping me quit. She's putting me on a limit of 14 cigarettes a week for a month and then she's gonna put me on 10 cigarettes for a month and then 7 and then slowly move it down to 0. Golly, she was one hell of a girl. The blaring of the phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. She leaned over the desk after I put my cigarette out and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She answered, laying a 6 down as I laid a 5. I heard someone's voice yakking on and on while she just nodded. I laid a 10 down, she got a 12. I swore under my breath. "Oh my god! Are you serious?..." She exclaimed, her eyes getting wide and now wet. I laid a king down and she laid a queen.**"YES! I BEAT YOU!... Once..." I screamed. She slapped my shoulder, hard and raised a finger up to shut me up. I just stared at her. Golly... She was the prettiest girl I knew. Prettier than that girl Cathy Carlson I dated when I was like 14. And lemme tell you something; she was one hell of a looker. She nodded again and again and began to cry. "... Yeah, we'll be right over there... Thank you," She hung up the phone and flew off the bed like a rocket. "Wait, we didn't finish the game, babe," I said, pushing my blonde hair out of my face. "Screw the game! You know how my birthday is like next week?" "Yeah. Why?" My palms turned sweaty and I started to panick. "Yeah well apprantely y'all were gonna throw me a surprise party tonight and Steve and Dally and Johnny and Tommy and Soda and Darry and Two-Bit were all in a car and Tim Shepard came in another car and hit them. They're at the hospital. Get your coat!" She demanded. I just out of bed and then got a second wind. I fell back on the bed and then got back up slowly and steadily. I grabbed my coat and white converse from the closet. "C'mon baby. We're gonna go see them," She soothed me once we got into the car because I burst into hysterics. I couldn't lose my mom and Dad and Bob and all of my best friends and brothers and nephew all in 5 years. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And all the way there she cried too knowing she'd lose everyone too if this incident decided to take a wrong turn.


	10. every cell in his body

**I ran inside, pushing strangers and greasers out of my way. I kept searching for a familiar face; I would even be glad to see Dallas at the moment. I tried to find someone through the crowd of reporters and journalists. Dark skin and big brown eyes emerged from the sea of people; Johnny. He was okay! The little puppy that looked like he was kicked too much was standing there, brusied and scarred but okay! I was speechless. Instead I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him tight. I began to bury my face into his chest, crying. Ariela came over and squeezed my shoulders and soothed me with long strokes up and down my back. I pried myself off of Johnny and Johnny gave Ariela a kiss on the mouth and a hug. His neck was bloody and scarred, but with everyone being lost, he wouldn't notice. "How's Everyone? Tell me who's hurt and who's not. Tell me who's dead. Tell me Wha-" I sped up talking. "Ponyboy, calm down... I'll tell you..." Johnny said, wrapping an arm around Ariela. "Ok?" "Ok... Sodapop's gonna be fine. He just beat up his arm up pretty badly. Steve had to get stitches in his chin and lip and forehead, but nothing else. Dally hurt his leg real badly; they think he broke it. Two-bit's got a broken Arm and ankle and busted his head open but when I saw him he was laughing and being good ol' Two-bit. I got scarred but nothing serious..." He said. I was silent for a minute. "How's Tommy?" I whispered. He didn't mention him and Darry for a reason. I knew Johnny by now. "Tommy... Well... He's dead, Pony..." I started to cry. I loved my nephew. I loved him more than Darry did and I took care of him more than Ariela did. He was like my son. I burst into tears, becoming hysterical. "Ponyboy, I'm so sorry..."Ariela and Johnny whispered. I waved it off, wanting to know about Tommy's father now.** "How's Darry?" I asked. Suddenly a tight pain in my stomach told me not to ask; that he was almost dead or already was. Johnny fiddled with his hands and looked down, almost in tears. "Johnny, tell me how he's doing!" I exclaimed. He shook his head and picked the white part of his fingernail off and let it widdle to the floor. "Johnny, tell me! He's my brother!" I shouted. He shook his head again and tears slid off his face. "JOHNNY, GOD DAMN IT! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH DARRY!" I hollered. Everyone looked at me. I couldn't help to feel embarrassed. And guilty. I couldn't yell at Johnny like that. He was still a puppy. More and more tears slid off of Johnny's face and onto the floor. "You know what, Pone? He's nearly dead! He hit full on collision! Doc says if he does recover he ain't ever gonna work again and his head is severely messed up! He messed up every damn cell in his body and he's dying now! Is that what you wanted to hear? No! I don't think it was!" I broke down on the floor in tears. And I cried and cried until I blacked out.


	11. Why I Love You

**I sat on the floor of Sodapop's hospital room. They said they'd call me when he's ready. Sodapop looked younger when he slept. I always thought he did. His arm was bandaged and burnt from the car engine and broken and bloody. But it was in a sling; he said he can fill up gas with one arm. Then he started to fall asleep. Ariela was with Darry right now. Telling her his last words to her. Personally I just think those are the words he thinks he's gonna say last. Finally a nurse peeked her head inside and told me to go see Darry... This was it. I got up off the floor and walked slowly and quietly into Darry's room. "Darry...?" I whispered, knocking on the door. "Come in..." A raspy, low, quiet voice whispered from inside. I opened the door and tears jumped to my eyes and fell over like a waterfall. He looked so bad. He was so pale and fragile looking, burns on his body, tubes up his nose, tears in his eyes and blood all over. Twitches were all over his arms legs and face. His hair was singed and one eyes as swollen shut. A lip was busted open, still bleeding. An oxygen mask covered his mouth and s chest was burnt from neck to belly button;black. Then I knew what they meant by last words. Darry was gonna die. No, I thought. Not Tommy AND Darry. I wouldn't be able to live. I walked over to the blood stained bed and sat on my knees. He lifted his burnt hand up and I took it. I engulfed mine; now both of mine. "Darry?" I said again, tears choking up my throat. He nodded up to the ceiling. He couldn't move his head. He then turned his head and stared at me. "Pony?" He whispered. I began to cry. I nodded, wiping my eyes. No nurses or doctors were trying to help my brother. "Pony... When I'm gone soon, are you gonna use your head for Sodapop?" He whispered. I nodded vigorously. He chuckled to himself. "You know little Colt, when I got onto you, it was to protect you or because I love ****you** and I didn't want you to end up like me. Go on with life... Start a family, get an education, make money. Do everything I couldn't. I had a family... It slipped away from me before I could snatch it right back. You dig, Colt?" He never used that nickname. Not after I turned 6. I nodded again. I couldn't think of anything to say to Darry... Except thank you. "Darry...?" I said for a third time. "Hmm?" "Thank you..." "For what?" "Helping me through everything; Mom and Dad, Bob, Johnny, Dally.  
Thank you for not putting me in a boys home. Thank you for caring for me and taking care of me when I was weak. Thank you for being like Dad. Thank you for never judging me or taking advantage of me. Thank you... That's why I love you, Darry," I said, crying and choking up at the mention of Dad and Mom. I spotted a tear slide down his cheek and drop into the oxygen mask. "I love you too, little Colt," He had enough strength to kiss the top of my head. "Thank you though... Pony..." He whispered. I looked up from the floor. "Why?" "For teaching me to be responsible. To keep my head on my shoulder. For teaching the meaning of life. And for teaching me why I was alive. And for teaching me how to stay gold..." And he just died. His chest stopped, ALL color fell from his face, and blood stopped running. His hand fell limp and his eyes closed. I let go of his hand and slammed my hands into the floor in fists. NO! I thought. He's not dead, he's not gone. He's ok! He's alive! Tomorrow morning he'll wake up and go to work, roof houses, and come home eat dinner and play board games with us. He'll help me with my college papers and take me in at night when I get frustrated with everything. But then I looked at him again. He wasn't. He just wasn't. I have to accept. I hugged him and walked out of there, no tears, no frown, but no smile or laughs. I was beginning to morph into Darry, even though he died less than two minutes ago.


	12. To The Gum

**I sat in bed, fiddling with my thumb and index finger. I cut them the night Darry died by misusing the car key. What I thought was the car keys in my back pocket was actually my switchblade. There, they left a scar across my fingers. That was 5 days ago though. I don't know how we're eating. Johnny slept with Soda in Darry's room, leaving the couch to whoever now. "C'mon, Ponyboy!" Ariela called from the kitchen. I laid back down on my pillow, beginning to cry again. Ariela walked in with her makeup on and hair up and having a nice skirt on. "Ponyboy, c'mon, you have to get up, you haven't eaten anything in 3 days. You gotta come eat something," She begged. "Fine! I'll eat this then!" I grabbed a can of stale walnuts and popped one into my mouth. And to show I meant it I chomped on one; hard. Hard enough to crack my right lower molar. I immediately threw the can down and screamed out in pain. Ariela and Jihnny rushed in, asking me what the matter was. "I bit down on a stale walnut. Ah! Damn it! Ahhhh," I held my mouth, starting to feel blood ooze out of my gum, I cracked it so deep. "Well, does it hurt, Pone?" Johnny asked. I looked up at him. "No it's feel so fucking dandy I-" "Ponyboy!" Ariela snapped. I looked up at her, digging my tongue into the crack. I yelped out in pain again. "Ok, look, we gotta ice it and take care of it. Come on," She held her hand out in front of me. I sighed and finally got out of my bed in my Mickey Mouse long Pajama pants. They lead me into the living room where Sodapop was sitting at the table, going through bills and accounting. Poor Soda... I thought. I screamed again cause every once and a while it hurt. Soda looked up at me with surprise and cocked one eyebrow. "What happened?" He asked. I held my jaw, waiting for either Johnny or Ariela to answer. "He cracked his lower molar on a stale walnut!" Ariela called from the kitchen. "Aw, lemme see," Sodapop rushed out of the chair and sat over on the couch. He pulled the side of my mouth out with his good hand. And peered inside.**"Damn, Ponyboy! You cracked it all the way to the gum!" He exclaimed. I held my mouth, wincing in pain. It felt like someone had just hammered and pulled my tooth out. Ariela walked in with an I've pack wrapped in an old rag and ibuprofen in one hand and a drink in between her chest and forearm. "Here, baby," She handed me the ibuprofen and the cup and laid the towel on the couch next to me. She walked off again into the bathroom while Johnny started to help Soda with the papers. "Sodapop! Can you call Pony's dentist? Darry to,d me his name and the office number was in the little address book by the phone!" She exclaimed from the bathroom. "Uh, yeah!" Soda said, walking over to the table with the phone on it. She walked back out with cotton balls and a bottle of something and q-tips. She plopped down on the couch and rested everything in her lap. "Here..." She took a damp cotton ball and raised it up. "Open your mouth," She said. I separated my lips to see inside my bloody mouth. She swabbed the cotton around my left side of my mouth to get blood and then went on to my upper right side. "Ok..." She got antiher cotton ball and been to swab around my tooth and then finally lightly gently hardly even touched it and a shot of pain released into my whole body. "OWWW!" I hollered, pushing her away. "Ponyboy, I'm sorry! I have to clean it! Do you want them to oull it if it gets infected!" She snapped. I shook my head sheepishly. She sighed and motioned Johnny to come here. "Hmm?" she asked sitting down on my other side. "Can you clean the blood around the crack tooth and the actual tooth while I try to calm him down?" She asked. Johnny nodded and began to clean the blood again. He touched my cracked tooth and I grabbed Ariela's hand, squeezing it. She kissed my temple and whispered things like calm down, it's gonna be ok, get it over with in my ear. And then she held the cold ice rag up to my jaw after they applied that bottled stuff and cleaned it up with Q-tips. And we laid there and watched tv with pain shooting up my body like an injection.


	13. Complain' and Moanin'

**I moaned again,pressing my face into the pillow. Ariela exclaimed and turned on her side. "Pony, if you don't complain' and moanin' I'm gonna go sleep with Johnny and Sodapop. Now stop!" She snapped. She's been real irritated with me since I cracked my tooth two nights ago. Tomorrow I have an appointment because we'll have the money tomorrow. I've been miserable ever since then. Ariela's been taking off of work while Johnny and Soda have been working full time. We haven't been ourselves lately. And Thank God for Mr. Parkins, Ariela's Dad, because he's been sending money and old furniture like its nobody's business. I held the ice to my cheek, wanting to die. I had to moan again, my cheek had hit the ice so hard and quick. She groaned again and got out of the bed. "No!" I exclaimed, sitting up, sending pain throughout my mouth. "Just... I'll see you in the morning, darlin," She said, grabbing a pillow and blanket off the bed. She walked over to my side of the bed and kissed the top of my head and walked into the hallway. "I love you!" I exclaimed, waving from the bed. She turned around and smiled and blew a kiss, "I love you too!" She exclaimed and ran in and hugged me. I looked at her when she backed up. I forgot about the pain in my mouth that's been festing for two days and kissed her lightly on the lips. I haven't been able to kiss her like that for a week; between Darry and Tommy and my tooth. She smiled and kissed my other cheek and left before I could do Anyhting else.**


	14. What Kind of Brother Are You?

**Everything was so quiet in the house. All you could hear was the leaky faucet in the kitchen. Then a light turned on; I could hear the lamp. And there were voices. It sounded like Soda and Ariela's. I shut my book and got up and pressed my ear to the wall. "I mean... We don't have the money to send him to college," Soda was saying. "Not since Darry died. Look, I saved up a bunch of money for my college tuition. And he put about $2,000 aside over the years. My parents can pay for me to go. Why don't we give my tuition money to him and get my parents to pay for me and Johnny?" Ariela's voice exclaimed. "Shh! Because Ponyboy won't take your money and neither will Johnny. They always say they'll scrounge up enough in time and they won't. They'll have to stay here with me and Sandy, taking care of the new baby..." New baby? What the hell are they talking about? "I'm gonna make them take it... Does Pony know that Sandy came crawling back months ago and now y'all are gonna be parents?" She snapped. "Shut up! Her husband and kids died in a car accident and she just needed someone! So she came here one night on y'alls date. We watched tv, ate, and began to huddle together and one thing led to another... Now she's due anyday," He said. "Oh yeah, but does he know she's been staying with Cherry for the past 9 months while Marcia's been in the coma? And does he know that when we go to the hospital and all, she ain't goin back to Cherry's or Florida. She's coming here... That's what the expansion's for!" She shouted. I heard a slap and a little whine. Did he just hit her? "Shut up! You're gonna wake him up! No he knows nothing." "What kind of a older brother are you?" She hissed and the light shut off and it was silent for the rest of the night.**


	15. Don't you ever Forget?

**I slowly walked into the kitchen the next morning. Ariela was cooking and Soda was eating in the next room. They're probably not speaking to each other because of last night, I thought. "Where's Johnny?" I asked, walking behind Ariela and wrapping my arms over her shoulders, grabbing her hands. She laid her cheek against my shoulder and laid a kiss on my cheek that wasn't hurt. I smiled down at her and let go of her pan and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her gently so my tooth couldn't hurt that badly. "Work. He's gonna meet us at the dentist later on." "Why? It's not that I don't want him there, but I can go home myself." "No you can't, Pony. Soda can't drive, you'll be on gas and loopy, and I gotta be at work at a certain time," She said. "Aw, c'mon, can't you skip work, baby?" I asked. She reached up and softly kissed my lips. "Pony, I can't miss work... You know that..." She said. I swayed back and forth slowly and kissed her cheek. "Ok, I gotta go to work. Your breakfast is by the stove and if you don't mind before you go to the dentist, can you clean the stuff? Oh god, I gotta go. Love you. Mwah!" She kissed me and ran out of the house. I grabbed the plate of food by the stove and walked to the table where Soda was reading a magazine and eating a piece of toast. I sat down and began to eat my grits silently. I should tell him, I thought. I finished swallowing a spoonful of grits. "Soda?" "Hmm?" "I, uh, gotta tell you something," I said, wiping my mouth. He nodded. "What is it?" He asked. "I heard you and Ariela talking last night about Sandy and college," I confessed, setting down my spoon. He lowered his magazine and looked at me straight in the eye, "Seriously?" He said. I nodded.**"So... You know..." He said. "Yeah... Why'd you knock her up?" I snapped. "Pony, one thing lead to another! I couldn't remember to use a condom! And plus, you're the only one who uses one!" He snapped back.  
It was silent. "Don't you and Ariela forget sometimes?" He whispered, looking at the floor. "No... We always use condoms..." "You guys really love each other and all... So truthful and trustworthy... Me And Sandy fuck and have babies... So did Darry and Marcia," He said. "Well, she's a great girl..." "I know... We went out remember?" Silence. "Is that why y'all fight all the time? Because of you leaving her?" "Yeah..." He whispered. He shut his magazine and picked up our plates and started to wash them in the kitchen. "Hey, Pony, get ready!" Soda called from the kitchen. I walked back to the bedroom with the hole in the wall, knowing that a new family was gonna fill that hole soon.


	16. Dinner

**Ariela walked in with ice cream and handed the bucket to me. I snatched a spoon out the drawer and pulled the lid off and dug in. Lordy the coldness felt good against my tooth. She put the groceries away in the kitchen as the phone rang. I kept watching Television and eating ice cream as she ran in to answer. "Hello?" She answered, walking over to me on the couch. "Oh hi Mom!..." She exclaimed, coming over and sitting on my lap, making an umph sound. I started to stroke her back with long, soft strokes. She laid her cheek on my shoulder and kissed my cheek as she wrapped her other arm around my back. "Oh no I'm not doing anything tonight... Uh, yeah, I guess... Sure... Now? I'm sitting here with my boyfriend watching tv," She said, patting my stomach and then rubbing it in circles. "And rubbing his belly!" Sodapop came out of the bathroom in a towel. She shushed him and pu the phone back to her ear. "Yeah... Oh yeah we're fine... Ok, see you tonight... Bye," She hung up the phone and handed it to me and I put it on the table by the arm of the couch. She rubbed my stomach longer and placed the hand that was on my back on the back of my neck. She kissed my lips lightly and laid her cheek against mine. I slurped a spoonful of ice cream and put the bucket down. "Wha she waant?" I asked. My mouth was numb and still throbbing with misery from the root canal yesterday. She kissed me again and again and I soon wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her back and kissed her back this time. She lifted up and looked at me deeply.** "Wha she waant?" I repeated. She sighed and stood up. "Stuff..." She said. "Like whaaat?" "Like she wanted to come over for dinner tonight." "Ariela Aurora Parkins!" "I'm sorry baby. It's just that she's wanted to meet you forever now and to see Johnny again and Sodapop and she never met Darry." She and Johnny had been friends before they were even born. And she and Sodapop dated so her parents knew him. And when they heard she was figuring on movin in with me,it wasn't too pleasant of an episode. I still haven't met with her parents face to face. I sighed. "Fine..." I said. "Yay!" She squealed and kissed me and ran off to the kitchen. She had a lot more than cooking to do. She knew her parents were gonna cook something up later on... We all couldn't wait... "Stop it! You missed a button!" Ariela snapped, buttoning a button on my shirt. "Act civilzed tonight, you two," She pointed to Sodapop and me. "Since when haven't I?" Soda exclaimed. "They wanna see you again. Act like you did when we were dating, child!" She said. "Whatever," Soda said, sitting down on the couch. "Johnny, do you-" Johnny came out of the kitchen with forks and spoons. "Leave it to me. You just relax," He said, setting the forks and spoons down on the placemats. She signed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the porch. The fireflies and moths were attracted to the porch lights, making them duller. I pulled her onto the steps and wrapped my arms around her waist and gently swayed her back and forth. "Remember this?" I whispered. She locked her fingers around my back and dug her cheek into my torso. "Yeah..." "This was where we had our third kiss," I said. She nodded. "And now it's like our bijillzionth," I said, leaning down and pressing my lips against her moist whole ones. And we stayed there, our lips connected until headlights shine in my driveway and car doors slammed. Is igned and let go of her. "C'mon," She pulled me now by the hand to see her parents standing there; or at least I think they were her parents.


	17. Scholarship

**"Where do you work, son?" Ariela's father asked, digging his fork into the steak Soda barbecued outside. "Oh, I work at a diner down the street from here during the day and at night I work at a bar on Pickett and Williams," I said, scooping up some peas with my fork. He nodded. "We've been trying to make ends meet ever since my brother died, sir," I added before placing them in my mouth. He modded again, chewing thoughtfully. Geez, he was making me nervous. "Oh... Well, if you need any help, just tell us," He said. Ariela nudged me in the stomach. I guess what was a good sign. Mr. Parkins grabbed Johnny's elbow suddenly, making him jump like a frog. "So Johnny Appleseed, how are things at home?" He said. Johnny shivered a little and continued to eat. "Uh, I moved out, Mr. Parkins. I moved in with Ponyboy here. I have a job too, now," He said. "Oh, where's that?" "It's at the Dingo. I work at the concession stands," Johnny answered, shaking. "Oh, well, that's good for you." "Uh, Mom, can you and Johnny come help me with the dishes in the kitchen please?" Ariela stood up, holding her plate. I looked up at her in alarm. I started mouthing words like no, don't let me be alone with him, please! She mouthed back words like I'm sorry, do your best, and I'll be in the other room and leaned down and kissed my cheek and walked into the kitchen with Mrs. Parkins and Johnny following. It was just me, Soda, and Mr. Parkins. "So... I heard you're going to college, son," Mr. Parkins said while Soda started to pull threads off his sling.** "Yes sir. Next week, Johnny, Ariela, and me are going to Oklahoma State University," I answered, fiddling with my buttons on my shirt. "On scholarship?" "I'm on scholarship, Johnny's on tuition," I replied. "Oh. You know, Sodapop, you could go to college," Mr. Parkins said to him. Soda looked up at him, stunned. "Oh, sir, I don't have the money or time or qualifications," Soda replied. "Money isn't a problem, boy," Mr. Parkins said. "Uh, Ariela!" I called out. "Yes, dear?" "I'm having those pains again," I lied. She quickly ran out of the kitchen and wiped her hands off on the hem of her dress. "You are?" She asked, feeling around my waist. "Yeah, I am..." I winked so that Mr. Parkins couldn't see me. She nodded and winked back. She understood. She knew her father. "Uh, we'll, Dad, Ponyboy isn't feeling too well and he really should be getting to bed about now. He has work in the morning and we have to start packing. Isn't that right darling?" She said, holding a hand out so I took hold of it and hoisted my weight up. "Uh, yeah. It was really nice to meet you, Mr. Parkins," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake it. He shook it firm and strongly. "You too, son. And do me a favor; Call me Bill." "Ok. Good night, Bill," I said. Ariela wrapped her arms around my back as if it was to support me and led me into the bedroom. I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the chair. She stood there, smiling. "What?" I asked, peeling off my t-shirt underneath. "He said to call him Bill. That means he approves of you," She said, fixing her skirt. "It does?" I undid my belt and fished it out of the loops like a maze. "Yes! What did you say?" "I don't know. Probably that I was on scholarship," I answered, pulling down my pants and throwing them in the laundry basket by the door. I kicked off my shoes and yanked my socks off and laid those in the basket too. "You gonna take your underwear off now, too?" She giggled, coming closer to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I locked my hands around her back. "Not unless you want me to," I answered as she giggled again. We stop smiling and I leaned down and locked my lips with hers. She touched my cheek and I squeezed her back. She tucked my upper lip in between hers and I did the same to hers. I moved my arms up her body and she pryed herself off. "Not while my dad's here... Espiceally not when my dad's here." "What about when he leaves?" "Yes... Be patient though," She kissed my lips lightly and practically skipped down the hall. And that's how I knew I was too lucky to describe.


	18. He's gonna be a Father

**"Are you gonna need your notebooks?" Ariela asked me, raising about 4 or 5 notebooks in the air. I nodded, scratching my leg and packing my copy of Gone With The Wind in a tiny box that was labeled "Johnny". "Are you gonna need your family albums?" I asked, rating a binder of photos. "Uh, just one. The 1953 one," She said, placing my like 25 notebooks in a box, almost all of them blank. But one had my theme in it from 1967. The one that got me not a C, but a B in English that saved my education... And my life because of Darry. I nodded, placing the binder in the box. I sat down in the desk cair, laying my head in my hands. "What's wrong?" Ariela asked from the other side of the bed. I looked up. I was so stressed out lately; between my jobs and bills and Darry being gone and my tooth and packing up for college and leaving Soda and Soda being a father and Dally and Steve and Two-Bit getting hurt and just... EVERYTHING was crashing down on me. "Look, darling, don't take this personally, but I don't do think I can do this," I said, rubbing my temples with my fingers. "Do what? You... Wanna break up?" She asked. I almost gasped at the thought of it. I jumped off the chair and walked over to her side of the bed and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "NO! How the hell would you get a thought like that in your head?" I exclaimed. I would NEVER break up with her, even if my life depended on it. And she knew it. And I believe she would do the same. "I don't know... Anyway, what can't you do?" She asked, letting go. I sighed. "This college thing. I mean with my jobs and bills and Darry dead and all them hurt and leaving Soda and Sodapop's gonna be a father soon and... It's too much. I just wanna figure everything out before I add something else to my life," I said, sitting on the bed. Just thinking about Darry made me cry.** "Well... We leave in 5 days. You have time to think about it, Pony. But if you don't go, I don't go." "Why? You have the time and money and qualifications and friends and-" "None of that matters if you're not with me. Look, I know since the day you asked me to move in with you that this was going to be difficult. Believe it or not with all 4 of us working, we're getting enough money in to pay bills and getting us out of debt and get food. Soda can't pay the bills and take care if himself espiceally because of his arm now. And yeah he's gonna need help with the baby. And college is going to be too stressful now. And we've been going to school now non-stop for 13 years. We can take a break. We're always filed down there." I knew she understood. And she was gonna stay and help and I knew she was one of those girls that everyone loved and practically worshipped for a reason; cause she knew and understood. "Thanks..." I stood up and gave a hug and kissed her lightly. "But what's your dad gonna say when you're not going?" "It doesn't matter. Education always came second in the family; Family was always first." I laughed and kissed her stroking her back and she placed her warm hands on my neck and cheek, making me feel better inside. The phone began to ring in the other room. We looked down at it and she was reaching for it, but Soda yelled, "I got it!" from the kitchen. "You wanna unpack everything?" I asked. She nodded and started to take out photo albums and notebooks and picture frames when the phone slammed down in the other room and footsteps charged to our door."JOHNNY!" Soda was there, screaming for Johnny in the other room and looked wildy at us, stressed and uneasy. "What, Soda?" I asked, opening the door all the way. "Sandy's in labor! She's going to the hospital and were gonna go meet her there. C'mon! JOHNNYCAKE!" Soda hollered, running all over the place. I looked over at Ariela who was laughing hysterically. "C'mon, Sodapop. Ponyboy and Johnny will get your clothes and everything together. We'll go down to the car..." She laughed as she and Sodapop went out the room and to the car. I looked at Johnny who just arrived at the door. "What's going on?" Johnny asked. I sighed and grabbed a shirt off the floor that belonged to Soda. "Soda's gonna be a father."


	19. It's Time

**Soda was pacing the floor, back and forth, back and forth. I sat in the same chair when Darry was pacing like this with Tommy. "Look, Soda, why don't you just go in there with Sandy?" I asked, looking up from my hands. "Pony... Pony, Ponyboy, you don't understand where I am right now. I-I-I-I can't even walk in a straight line I'm so nervous and I can't think straight," He was more than nervous. It was nerve racking. "Look, Sodapop, why don't Pony and I go in there and if we can't handle it, we'll come out and won't force you to go in. But if it's not that bad, we'll help you in..." Ariela said, wrapping her arm around my back and I smiled. It was the least I could do for him with him being in charge ever since Darry died. Sodapop sighed. "Okay... Y'all go in there..." He said, hugging Ariela before we started to head towards the room. She was about to reach for the door handle when I stopped her short. I clamped my hand down onto hers. "What are you doing?" "Look, I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, but I want to let you know this; if we're having kids, what you're About to see is what you're going to have to go through." "Ponyboy-" "And I don't want any kids," I stated before she hit me on the shoulder. "We're not. Just relax..." She said, opening the door. Lordy Be, I thought, walking into the room. Sandy was in a hospital gown with her huge stomach sitting in bed, gripping the bed rail like it was her life. Monitors were hooked up and she was wearing buckets and she was crying. She was holding her stomach and biting her lip and her knuckles and face were as white as the pillow. I felt awful sorry for her; but she deserved the pain. She broke my brother's heart. She exhaled deeply and looked up at me and Ariela and her eyes lowered at the sight.**"What are you two doing here?" She snapped. I kinda stepped back a bit; I was afraid. "We were just wondering how you were doing," I said. She gripped her stomach and clenched her teeth. "I'm having a baby. How does that sound to you?" She exclaimed at me. I stood there, biting the inside of my mouth to keep from saying awfully nasty to her. "Where's Soda?" She whined as a nurse came in and looked underneath the blanket and wrote something on the clipboard handing off the table. "The waiting room... He's racking his nerves right now," I answered, "I wish he had a cigarette." "Hey, Pony, why don't you go give him one and go calm him down while I stay here and calm Sandy down?" Ariela said. I nodded, thanking God I could get out of there in one piece. "Congratulations..." I said to her and slipped out of the room. I pressed my ear against the door. If I knew Ariela, she was in there to talk to her, not calm her down. And sure enough as the sun comin up each morning, I was right. "So... This is how things turned out for you?" Ariela asked. "Oh yeah like your life is any better," Sandy snapped. "I can't exactly measure out who's is better, San." "Shut up. And don't call me San..." "Look, I'm sorry... I left you as a friend..." What is she talking about now? It was silent. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that, Ariela." "I know and it just kinda hit me when I started dating Ponyboy. I should've kept by your side." "It doesn't matter now. There's no what if's. It's over with now. Nothing matters..." "But I just want to apologize," Ariela said. "Why?" "Because it's been eating at me ever since then. And now with the baby and all... And you moving in and were dating boys who are brothers... We HAVE to get along for Soda and Pony's sake. Can we just forget what happened and get along again?" Ariela said. It was quiet again. "Yeah. We'll leave where we left off, okay?" Sandy said. "Yeah. I'm okay with that. I'm gonna go check on Sodapop. You wait here," Ariela said. I darted down the hall as fast as I could which was pretty fast since I'm on track and ran into the waiting room. Sodapop was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands. I flicked him a cigarette and he looked up at me. "Drill 14," I said. He nodded as I handed him the lighter. He lit the cigarette and shook out the lighter and handed it back to me. "What was it this time?" He asked, taking a drag on his cigarette. "Sandy and Ariela got in a fight or something or they were friends or something. And Air left her and all and now they made up and-" "They made up? THANK YOU JESUS!" Soda yelled, throwing his hands up towards the ceiling. "Wait, you knew about it?" "Well, yeah, I should. I was in the middle of it." "Well, what happened then?" "Ok, well, before I dated any of them, they were best friends since kindergarten. They did everything together. And I know she didn't tell you this, but just wait. So they were friends and so I asked Ariela out and you know we went out for like what? Two years and I just kinda fell for Sandy. And so I left her for Sandy and so Ariela was kinda mad about it. And so she basically said you either pick me or Soda. And Sandy said me and Ariela left her. They haven't talked to each other and when she found out you and her were going out, she lost her top." "So... Now they're gonna be friends?" "I guess. Depends on how forgiving Sandy was." "Hey, Soda..." Ariela walked up and gave Soda a great big bear hug. "Hey, Air... So... How's everything in there?" Soda asked. "Uh... Ok, she calmed down. That's good. The doctor said after the next contraction, she'd have to go in delivery." "Good night in heaven..." "She's gonna be fine, Soda. Hey, she doesn't look like she's having one baby," Ariela said. I looked up from the floor into her eyes. She was so smart it killed me. She knew Sandy was gnna have more than one baby if she had a gut feeling. "I know. But the doctors didn't say anything about it when she went for ultrasounds." "Well, Soda, I think you should head on in there," She said. He nodded, hugged me and her and walked down the hall. Ariela sighed and sat down next to me. "Ariela... Listen, I need to tell you something... I heard the conversation after I left. I know you didn't want to calm her down. You wanted to talk and so I was just like what's that about and I heard it and I came out and asked Soda. And Soda told me the whole story," I confessed. She was quiet. Then she finally looked at me. "Are you mad?" "No, I'm not mad! I'm just embarrassed you had to hear that I was acting so childish. You know the whole story?" "Yeah..." "I'm sorry I was that childish..." "It's fine." I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly and wrapped my arms around her waist. Then we looked up and Sandy and Sodapop were running down the hall with the nurses and Sandy breathing vigourously and holding her stomach and shouting. Ariela and I looked at each other. Sodapop looked at us and said two words that changed everyone's lives; "It's time."


	20. Now as a Father

**"Golly, I didn't know pushing a child out takes an hour and a half," I said, lying my arm across Ariela's shoulder. "Ponyboy, I don't think she's having just one. I already told you that an hour ago," She said, looking up at me and biting her lip. "What? So she had 2 and it takes an hour and a half to push out?" I said. She hit my knee. "I don't know. Pony, it took my sister two hours for one child," She said. "So?" "Oh My Gosh..." She said, getting up. "Wait... Where are you going?" "Away from you. You're so stressed," She said, smoothing out her shirt. "Aww, come on, babe. Come here, darling," I said, patting my thighs. She cocked one eyebrow up; she learned it from Two-bit too. "I'll calm down," I said. She nodded and sat down on my lap, smiling. I gently pushed her head onto my shoulder and wrapped my arms around her back and she pressed her hand against my chest. "2 babies..." I sighed, kissing the top of her head. She nodded. "Yeah... They can probably handle it..." She said. I looked down at her and she felt me look at her and stared right back; we both burst into laughter instantly. "Ok, ok, yeah, they can't," She said, snuggling her head right under my chin now. Suddenly Sodapop burst through the doors of the hospital, throwing his arms up in the scrubs. "What, Soda? Boy or girl?" Ariela jumped up and looked at him,s canning the blood on his gloves. "It's a boy... And another boy..." He said, smiling. "Twins!" Ariela and I jumped up and down, hugging and laughing. "And another boy..." Sodapop said. We stared at him down. Triplets? "Triplets?" I asked. He shook his head and jerked his thumb up to the sky. My jaw dropped. "Quadruplets?" Ariela asked. He shook his head again. We both looked at each other. "Quints?" I asked. He shook his head again. "What? Did she have 7?" I shouted. He shook his head. "No," He said.** "Well, then what did she have?" "Sextuplets," Sodapop answered. I looked at Ariela and practically fainted. SIX children? We couldn't do that. Not in a million years! "Oh, Soda..." "Yeah... Three boys and three girls. All at 3 pounds each." "3?" "Yeah but they're all doing fine..." "How'd Sandy do?" Sodapop gave Ariela that look like are you kidding me? "She got them out; that's all I have to say," He said as She giggled. "What are you going to name them all?" "Well, I already about 5 named picked out for each gender and she doesn't care what their names are so I chose Darrel, Tommy, and Michael for the boys and-" "YES!" I exclaimed. Michael was my middle name. "Yeah, Pony, anyway and Aurora, Rachel, and Heidi for the girls," Soda said. "YES!" Ariela pulled her fists towards her hips while closing her eyes as we laughed. Aurora was her middle name. "Well, I better head on in there before Sandy has a conniption fit," Sodapop said, starting to head back. "Hey, Soda!" I exclaimed. He jerked his head across his shoulder. "Congrats, man," I said, smiling. He smiled and blew a kiss to Ariela and walked back inside, now as a father.


	21. 8 now, not 2

**I hammered the last nail in and put the hammer on the table next to the window. "Air, Honey, can you help me move this last one?" I asked, wiping the sweat off my forehead with my forearm. "Uh, yeah. Hold on, dear," She out down her stencil and paint and walked over to me. She put her hands underneath the crib edges and lifted as I did. We struggled moving the crib into the wall, like it was the last puzzle piece. I sighed with relief. I had been building cribs from scratch from 5:00am today. It's 11:00pm. "You need any help?" I asked, lamest gasping for breathe. I haven't been able to get a break. Johnny's been covering for me at work, but I doubt he's barely making a buck; you need experience for that. "Uh, not for me, but what you can do when you can actually breathe is there's those pink and blue mattresses in our room with the covers, you know? Can you put those in the cribs for me?" I looked up at her. I was kidding almost. I was so tired I couldn't do anything! "Ariela... Baby..." I whined, staring at her. She sighed and threw her arm by her side. "Come on, darling, I'm tired too! I've been working since 4:30 this morning! Can you please just do this for me?" She complained, looking down at me pleadingly. I sighed. "Fine...," I said, stomping to go get the mattresses. I flipped in the light and dug through boxes to find the covers, all folded. I laid the pink ones in one pile and the blue in the other. I dug through a couple other boxes but to only find toys and all. "SWEETHEART?" I shouted from our room.**"Where are the mattresses?" "Underneath your table!" She yelled. I groaned and dug underneath the table to find the mattresses stacked up against the wall. I pulled them out and snagged the covers and ran into the babies room. I placed all the mattresses over the crib frames and slipped the pink and blue covers on each one. "Thank you, baby," Ariela said, painting a giraffe over the stencil in blue paint. "Need anything else?" I asked, scratching my head. "Not really..." "Ok..." I said as I tucked my arms on the edge of my shirt and pulled it over my head. "And I am...done!" Ariela exclaimed, painting a tad more on the giraffe and throwing her things in the bucket. She hopped off the chair and hugged me as I laughed to myself. "I like it..." We looked around the room, staring at it in wonder. It looked great... And it was finally done. "I know... Thanks for helping me." "You're welcome... Thanks for helping me," I said, kissing her cheek. "Shut up..." She said. She locked her hands around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. She suddenly gasped and let go of my lips. "Hmm?" I asked, taking my hand off her waist. "You gotta get a new car, Ponyboy." "I will, next week," I said, trying to kiss her again but she shook her head and pushed me off. "No! You need to get one by tomorrow!" "TOMORROW? Oh, Ariela, why?" I snapped. "Oh my gosh, Pony, how are they going to get the kids home? Huh? They have 8 now, not 2." it was quiet; you could only hear the crackers chirping outside. "I guess I could go look Tomorrow..." "No, you need to BUY one tomorrow." "Ariela?" "Use the money Darry left for the new car!" "Fine! How many does it has to seat?" "At LEAST 8. Maybe 10." "Do you know how hard it is to buy a car like that?" "Get one of those buses or something. Maybe get Steve and Sodapop to fix it up." "The hippie buses...?" "Yes, the hippie buses, Michael." She only used my middle name when she was exasperated with me. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep," I said, grabbing my shirt. "I think I'm gonna stay in here a little longer..." She said. "It's done," I snapped. "You Know what Michael, maybe it's not to me. Just go to bed so you won't be cranky in the morning like you are now." "I'm not cranky!" "GO!" I swore on the way to the bedroom. Who did she think she was commanding me to do something like that? My God, I couldn't believe the nerve of her right now. I threw my shirt down and slipped my pants and underwear off and climbed into bed. And I fell asleep just as my head hit the pillow.


	22. Troop 761

**I picked at my peas and looked up at Ariela feeding Michael. I looked at Heidi squirming and then at Darrel sleeping along with Rachel, Aurora, and Tommy. "I still don't see how we ended up with the kids while they get drunk tonight!" I exclaimed at Ari****ela. She turned half way over her shoulder and winked. Johnny was washing dishes in the sink in the kitchen. I sighed and went in the kitchen to help Johnny. "I don't see why we did either, Pone, but they're practically all we've got left now," Johnny said, taking my plates and scraping the peas in the garbage can. "What do you mean they're practically all we've got left? I've got plenty. The gang, college next year, Sodapop-" "You won't have Sodapop for long, Pone..." Johnny said, scrubbing the chicken grease off the skillet. "Why? What do you know that I don't?" Johnny sighed and walked ovr to the counter and retrieved a envelope that was half way open. I snatched it out of his hands and he went back to scrubbing dishes. "This couldn't possibly be that important to where I loose him," I snarled, flipping the envelope to the front. United States Government... Sodapop Patrick Curtis... No, please, no... "Johnnycake... What did it say?" I asked sweetly. "Just read it, Pone," Johnny said, not even looking up at me. I sighed deeply and pull a letter out of the ripped envelope.**

Sodapop Curtis

August 20,1971

Dear Sodapop,  
We're writing this letter to inform you a great honor to our country. You, Sodapop, have been chosen to fight in this war against Vietnam in Troop 761. We've chosen the day of September 10 to pick you up on a flight to Vietnam. Your uniform will be waiting for you. Thank you for cooperating. Attached are flight tickets.  
Sincerely yours,  
United States Government.  
I wanted to cry, die, burst, and break something. I couldn't loose him... Not like Darry too and Mom and Dad. What about Sandy? And the kids? And the gang? And work? And Steve? I got dizzy, but then I felt Johnny tap me on my shoulder. He looked like he was gonna cry too. "Ponyboy, I think you should go to bed now, I'll handle everything." "Yeah... I just wanna tell Ariela before I go to bed." "Ok..." I slowly walked into the kids' room in a daze. This still couldn't be happening. "Ariela, darling, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Uh, yeah, what?" "No privately," I said between gritted teeth. "Ponyboy, they're 1 week old. They're not gonna do anything." "Please!" "Ok," She sighed, "Let me put Micheal in his crib and I'll be right out." I sighed and waited in the hall. I kicked my foot up on the wall behind me while I crossed my arms. Soon she came out of the kids room and looked at me hard. "What's the matter with you?" She said, raising an eyebrow. I never took my eyes off her and slapped the envelope in her hand. She looked back at me with confusion. "Read it," I demanded. She scoffed when she turned it around and pulled the letter out. Her lips moved with the words of the letter. She looked up and dropped the letter on the floor. "Oh, Pony..." She whispered. I shrugged and looked the other way to keep from crying. "It's fine..." "No it's not Ponyboy. He's like my brother too," She said. It was silent. I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Soda again... He and I are attached to the hip. "Look, I'm just gonna sleep on it. I'll see you in the morning, Babe," I kissed the top of her head and was gonna walk off, but she grabbed my arm. "Baby..." She whispered, pulling me closer. "Hmm?" "I'm sorry... We're gonna get through this together..." "Yeah..." She pulled me down and kissed my lips lightly and my cheek and temple several times and looked in my eyes. I kissed her again and I walked into the bedroom. I ran into there and looked at the framed pictures around the room of us three. I looked at the floral and took off my shirt and jeans and then at the bed. I couldn't stand the thought. And suddenly tears filled my eyes and couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. I felt really dizzy and lightheaded and the floor rushed very suddenly to my sight


	23. Dead to the World

**Next thing I was lying on the couch with Sodapop's face hovering oboe me. "Sodapop!" I exclaimed, jumping up off the couch and hugging him tight. "Shhh! You're gonna wake the babies and the rest of the house. Why are you so happy?" He asked, lying his chin on my shoulder. I let go and sat back on the couch. "I saw the letter..." I admitted. "Oh..." "I don't want you to leave Soda. I may be 18 but I'm still your kid brother." "I don't want to leave either, Pone, but I gotta. Government law. And they would separate us anyway if I didn't go." "But Soda, you're a father now and manager and you just... You can't go." "I know, Pony. You're getting pale again. Wanna sleep with me tonight?" He asked. I looked at the bedroom door. "Don't worry about her. She's the one who's been begging to let me and you spend some time together." I looked back at Soda and then nodded. "Ok, come on, little colt." He scooped me up and carried me into what used to be Darry's room. "Soda..." "Hmm?" He dropped me on the bed. "I wish Darry was still alive. I mean with the income and having a parent around and helping out and -" "Hush up and I'll tell you somethin', Ponyboy," I looked up childishly and backed up on the bed. "He is..." He whispered. My jaw dropped and then I began to laugh. "You're crazy, So. He's dead. He's been dead for 3 months now." "No, he hasn't, Ponyboy. He... Look, it's complicated." "No it's simple; he's dead." "No he's not! Hush up. Look, After he "died", I went in there and they were trying frantically to save him. And they did. After you walked out, they shocked him** to life. He was alive. He's been recovering in the hospital for the 3 months..." I was speechless. Silent. Shocked. "They didn't tell you and Johnny, but they told me and Ariela and we haven't told you because we thought it would be too much for you to handle on your own. Ariela thought it was best. Darry's coming home Sunday." "When are you gonna tell Johnnycake?" "Tomorrow. I think you need some rest, Ponyboy," Soda said, taking off his pants and shirt and climbed into bed. I just sat at the edge and then got underneath the covers... This was almost too much to take in for one night, I thought and then was dead to the world as I laid my head on the pillow.


	24. I Scream, No One Hears Me

**DARRY!" I hollered, running into my brothers arms. I couldn't express to you how happy I was to see him. I sued him so much and wanted him to stay here for good. "Oh, Ponyboy... I've missed you so much!" "I love you so much!" I screamed as he twirled me around and around until I was dizzy. He gave me another squeeze before going over to Steve and Two-Bit and squishing the guts out of them. He picked up Dally and Johnny and hugged them both and then hugged the freaking intestines out of Sodapop. "Where's Ariela?" Darry asked. "At the doctor. She said she's been having her leg hurting lately." "Oh. How have you been making ends meet while I was gone?" "We haven't. Oh Darry!" I hugged him again, tight. "Hey, everyone!" Ariela walked in with the keys in hand. "Come here, baby doll!" Darry yelled. She squealed and ran into his arms as he carried her around the living room. "I've missed you," She whispered. He squeezed her back and kissed right on the lips. He swung her to hug vertically and let her down on the ground. "What was wrong with your leg, baby?" I asked, taking the keys from her and walking into the kitchen. "Oh they said I must've pulled a ligament. So they're gonna have me come in tomorrow." "Do you want me to come with you, honey?" "Sure." "Ok," I said going back in the living room. "And, Oh, Ponyboy, here. This came in the mail for you." She added me an envelope that was addressed to me but had the USA government stamp in the corner. My heart fell to hell and burst into little pieces. Not me...**"So, are you gonna open it?" Ariela asked, sitting on my lap. "I don't know..." "Come on, Ponyboy, you gotta open it," Darry said. I sighed and asked Johnny to get the envelope off the counter in the kitchen. He returned with it in hand and placed in my palm as I rubbed Ariela's back. She sighed and laid her had on my shoulder as I ripped the envelope open with my thumb. She pulled the letter out for me and unfolded it and handed it to me. Ponyboy Curtis

August 22,1971  
Dear Ponyboy,  
We're writing this letter to inform you a great honor to our country. You, Ponyboy, have been chosen to fight in this war against Vietnam in Troop 761. We've chosen the day of September 10 to pick you up on a flight to Vietnam. Your uniform will be waiting for you. Thank you for cooperating. Attached are flight tickets.  
Sincerely yours,  
United States Government. I looked up from the letter and at my family sitting there in the room; my family... I couldn't leave them. I looked the girl sitting on my lap, her beautiful eyes with worries and her face pale. There stood my big brother I've been yearning to see for 3 months now, now to have him hold me as his kid brother again. I looked at Sandy, the soon addition the family, how she took me out with friends when Soda was at work. I saw Sodapop, the best brother anyone could ever ask for, who was my being drafted along with me. I stared at the 9 day old children, sitting there giggling and crying, not knowing a thing that was going on. I looked at my best friends, Johnny, Two-Bit, Steve, Bryon, Curly, Dally, and Mark... Especially Johnny. I couldnt leave them all. I looked out the window to see rain beating On the window outside. Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't keep them in. They began to pour onto my cheeks leaving my family and friends in confusion. "I got drafted," I confessed. Everyone's jaw dropped and tears jumped to Darry, Sodapop, and Ariela's eyes. Johnny ran into his room in the expansion part and Sodapop and Darry hung onto each other. I looked at the floor, tears water falling down my face. I felt the weight in my lap lighten and I heard footsteps stomp into the kitchen. I poked back at my friends that were still in shock as Heidi started crying. "Ariela!" I got up off the couch and ran into the kitchen. She was on the floor in a crisscross applesauce position, having her face in etween her legs and her back was rising and falling vigorously. "Ariela, baby,..." I whispered, sitting next to her on the floor and placing my hand on her back. "Baby..." I rubbed her back. She looked up; mascara stained her cheeks and yet she was still beautiful. "Baby..." I whispered again. "Ponyboy, I couldn't stand to loose Darry and I couldn't live with losing Sodapop, but you... I can't go any farther without you," She whispered. "I couldn't stand to leave you either, darling," I said, kissing her cheek. She secured her arms around my neck, wrapping me in a hug. I laid my cheek on her shoulder and engulfed her waist in my arms. "I love you, baby girl," I whispered, she hugged me tighter and I stood up with her legs attached to my hip and my arm around her back. She traced my chest with her finger as she laid her head on my shoulder. "What troop are you?" Soda asked whenI went into the living room. Ariela tucked her face into my shirt, whipping her cheeks and eyes off. "Uh, 761 it said," I said, not wanting to talk about it. "Ponyboy, we're in the same troop..." "Is that good? Shhh... Baby." "I don't know, Ponyboy, I just don't know." "Where's Johnny?" I asked. "In his room," Steve answered for Soda. I started to head back to our bedroom and laid Ariela on our bed. "I'll be back in a bit, sweetheart," I whispered and ran into Johnny's room. Johnny was on the bed, crying and looking at a copy of Gone With the Wind. "Johnny..." "Ponyboy, you can't go..." Johnny said, looking down at the book. I sat down next to him and grabbed the book. I slipped all the pages with my thumb from the side and raised it, staring at Johnny. "You see this, Johnnycake? It's the past. We don't look at the past... We focus on the present and the future. My future is going into the army with Sodapop... We're gonna make it out, I promise, Johnnycake. If I don't, I give you permission to look back at the past," I promised, handing him the book. "Ponyboy... I get nightmares every night about Bob and that church and the hospital room and and Dally hurtin himself and you drowning and the burns... No one helps me. I scream all night, no one hears me, Pone. You have your girl, family that loves you, education, house, good job... I got a bed and $20 an hour." "Johnny, what have I told you? You're my brother. I can't leave you like this. Never like this. You're a Curtis, Johnnycake. You can't look at the past. I won't allow you to. When I'm out fighting for the country, you'll be here, taking care of Ariela... And Darry and Bryon and everyone else and the babies... I'm gonna need your help too... Don't you dare look at the past, Johnny. Keep moving forward." He looked up from the floor. "You gotta stay gold too, Pone. Promise me when you're bleeding and dying, you'll stay gold for me..." He stared at me, tears rolling down his face. I nodded, crying myself now. "Yeah, John. I'll stay gold for you..." I said. He nodded with me and threw the book onto the bed and secured me in a bear hug. "Love you, brother," He said. "Love you, too, bro," I whispered back. I let go, stood up, wiped my tears, and walked into our bedroom. She was on her side of the bed already asleep and resting peacefully. But I knew she was stirring and screaming on the inside for my sake.


	25. Small Hours

**It was now September 5. Only 5 days left for me here in Tulsa. And right now I was with my girl at the old school rock dance. She was moving her feet like nobody's business, keeping me on my toes; literally, she was gonna step on em. "Ariela, can I get ****a drink?" I shouted over Gloria. "Yeah, sure," She said, walking over to the table Sodapop and Snady were at with Darry sitting there. "Dallas, I'm getting a drink. Wanna come with me?" He looked up from his making out with Sylvia and nodded. "C'mon, Dal!" I said. He ran over to me and walked with me to the bar. "What can I get you boys?" "Just a water," I panted. "Gimme a Budweiser, will ya?" "Are you 21?" "Do I look like I'm 21? Just gimme the beer, uptight. Get the boy his water," Dallas demanded. The bartender nervously brought the bottle of alcohol out and handed me a plastic cup of water. "Man, I never thought I'd see you on the dance floor," Dal said, raising the beer bottle to his teeth. "Yeah, well, these are my last couple days... I might as well embarrass myself now while I** still have my dignity," I said, taking a gulp of my water. My throats been really scratchy lately. I spotted Ariela dancing with Sodapop on a slow dance now. I saw it now... How they walked in the moonlight together, held hands, snuggled in bed, cried together, went to school dances, hugged, laughed,... Kissed. I saw as he crept up in attack and pushed his lips into hers. She didn't push off right away but they were making out. Sandy was nodding as if she understand. "Glory, your ears can sure turn red, Ponyboy," Dally said, laughing, knowing his teeth into the beer cap. "Don't patronize me, Dal..."I said, staring at them. "Why don't you steal a dance with her before they get too rowdy?" He began to laugh hard and finally clicked the beer cap off, sending it flying. We walked back to the gang and I sat next to Bryon. "Who'd you bring tonight, Bry?" "Cathy. We're back together again," He said, kicking his feet up on the table. "How long did y'all go out this time?" I asked, taking a sip of my water. "10 days." "That's a record, man," I said. He pushed me off my chair and I hit the floor on my face. I jumped right back up, laughing my head off. "You never outgrew that, Bry," I said, getting back in my chair. "Yeah, and I'll do it again if you make fun of me again," He warned. "Hey, Ariela! Big Girls Don't Cry!" I said as the song came on. "I think I have a better plan, Pone," Ariela said, pulling me by the hand out of the door and onto the sidewalk outside. "I was reading something and it said these words; our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate, time falls away, these small hours still remain... Ponyboy, no matter how long you're gonna be out there... There's someone back here counting down the hours until you get home. You have to make the best of it, dear... We'll get by." "Time falls away... Time's precious... I'll make it through... I promise..." I said, engulfing her in a hug. I separated our chest and looked into her beautiful her eyes and brushing the blonde strands or hair out of her perfectly drawn face and I smiled. She soon smiled too and I met our grins in a kiss and compressed my fingers in her back. She raised her fires behind my necks and stroked my cheek. "Stay Gold..." She whispered.


	26. Don't Look Back

**I looked at my family one final time. Sandy... The kids... Bryon, Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, Mark... Johnnycake... Darry... And Ariela, my beautiful beautiful baby girl... How lucky I feel have all of them. I looked over my shoulder at Sodapop; alone. War, blood, vomit, guns, bullets, death... I stared at my family; warmth, laughter, love, cherishement, time, smiling... The hardest part was leaving. But they were all crying, even Dallas Winston had a tear in his eye. "Bye, everyone," Ariela was sobbing at this point. Darrywas holding her like he hold a baby on his hip. "Go ahead," He whispered. Ariela jumped out of his arms and ran to me and wrapping her arms around my torso. "Aw, baby girl, I'm gonna miss you so much, darlin'," I said. She sobbed into my shirt. I locked my arms round her torso and lifted her up and gave a big kiss on the mouth. She went in for more and mor and then she let go. "Bye, Ponyboy Curtis," She said, grabbing my hand. I kissed her one last time on the lips and then on the cheek. She ran back to Darry and he held her close as she cried into his shirt. I took a deep breath and exhaled and turned to Soda and nodded. He grabbed his suitcase and started to walk forward. I started after him when I heard Darry yell my name. I turned over my shoulder. Everyone stood in a group. "Stay Gold, Ponyboy, Stay Gold..." They chorused. I winked at Ariela, gave Johnnycake a thumbs up, and waved to them. "Don't look back on your past," I shouted. They began whopping and cheering. I turned back and walked along Soda in the ticket line. "Are you gonna stay Gold?" He asked. "As long as you don't look back on your past," I winked.**


	27. Cry Myself To

**I laid my head in the airplane seat, wanting to go back home the moment I set foot on the metal to get on. I couldn't sleep. For almost the past year, I've slept with Ariela and ever since I could remember I slept with Soda. Soda was sitting next to me right now, but still... He was knocked out. He was so nervous, he snuck some Benadryl on and gulped it down. He offered me some, slurred, but I know I can fall asleep without being drugged. I looked on the plane clock; 2:49am. I slammed my head farther in the seat, wanting Darry to tell me stories of Mom and Dad, wanting Ariela to hold me and kiss me, and Johnny to laugh and tell jokes. I knew I could fall asleep if I just tried. I looked around me to see other guys about Soda and my age, wanting to sleep but squirming. I spotted a wedding ring on one guys hand. "Soda..." I whispered, nudging him in the ribs. He turned his head on the seat with his eyes still closed and his mouth open. "Soda...!" I whispered harshly. "Hmm?" "Are you nervous?" "Yeah..." He turned towards the window and he fell back asleep. I tried every possible way to get a comforting position and decided just to forget about it. I want Ariela, I want Ariela, I want Ariela, I want Ariela! I thought. She was all I could think about, her smile, her cheeks, her laugh, her beautiful flawless hair, her personality lit up a room... And then I figured out a way to fall asleep... Cry myself to.**


	28. Beaded with Blood

**"You go out in a few moments today! Do you hear me? You grab a gun and shoot and guard your fellow soldiers! Do you hear me?" Lieutenant Kirk screamed at us. He scared everyone. We've been trainingn for 2-3 weeks and we were going on the battlefield today. Not our first time... First time one solider, Eddie Ringwald, got shot in the head and leg. He was a goner before the second bullet hit him in the leg. We all cringe at the thought of the battlefield now. "Sir, yes, sir!" We all chorused, raising our hand to our forehead to make a triangle with our arm. "At ease... Prepare, troops!" Lieutenant Kirk snapped, walking away to prepare himself. I shakingly pulled my hand down and looked at Soda in the other corner of the room. He nodded once and we all scattered to our groups and weapons. "Soda, what are you using?" I asked, picking up a random gun. "The B5-89; the one you're using. Grab about 50 packs of bullets over there, Pone," Soda said, grabbing a couple other guns and some bullet packs. I shivered and went over to the bullets. Soon I retrieved about 20 and delivered and grabbed another 25 and got the other 5. "Thanks, Pone. Here, you can my vest," Soda said, going to his bunk and grabbing his bullet proof vest. "But, Sodapop-" "You're more fragile than I am." "Well, if it isn't the greasers?" One solider walked up, staring at us. "Shut up, Phil. Go get prepared," Sodapop snapped. "I am prepared, unlike you two pieces of white shit," Phil cracked back. "I wouldn't be talking, Super Soc," I retorted. "Hey, shut up, greaser!" Phil tried to grab my collar and choke me. "SOLDIER RENOLDS! Get your ass prepared and get in line for battle, bastard**Lieutenant Kirk ordered. Phil let go of my collar and let me fall to the ground and snatched his gun. "There's gotta be a place without Greasers and Socs, Soda," I said, getting back up with Soda's help. Soda placed a bullet pack in all of my pockets of my jacket and handed the gun to me. "Not even in Vietnam, Ponyboy," He said. I nodded, putting the gun over my shoulder and grabbing my backpack full of supplies and ran to get my helmet. It fell over my head and me and Soda ran in line with everyone else. "ATTEN-TION!" Lieutenant Kirk screamed. He straightened up at his voice. "We're going out to the belly of the beast! You better survive or it's gonna get bad. Shoot the enemy! None of your fellow soldiers! Got it?" "SIR, YES, SIR!" We hollered. "Good, now go and shoot your asses off! GO, GO, GO!" He screamed. We marched in rhythm out on the battlefield with sand dunes. Bag of whatever were piled up for fortress to keep from getting hurt. "Ponyboy, stay by me!" Sodapop shouted over the marching and gunshots towards us. I ran to catch up with him with bullets flying everywhere. "Stay down!" Soda snapped. I got on my knees next to him and watched as he clicked a pack of bullets into the gun and raised it by his nose. Oh God... I raised mine to my nose and placed a pack in the placement too. "Wait until they think it's clear," Soda whispered. I nodded and placed my eye at the bag level. "Watch the front," He said. I nodded again and saw a Vietnam solider in black stand up and start to walk. I placed my finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. I lined up my aim and placed it in front of his path a little bit for wind speed. "Now, shoot," I said to myself. I pulled the trigger and a gunshot echoed throughout the sand dunes. I ducked and watched through the cracks of the bags. The solider was in my aim and the bullet hit him neck on. Sodapop was staring at me. "You just killed that guy?" He whispered. "Yeah." "Good Job," He said, fist-bumping me. I nodded and smiled on the battlefield. I saw through the cracks that Vietnam soldiers stood up behind rocks and began to shoot at us. "Shoot, now, boys!" Phil snapped at us, shooting bullet after bullet after bullet at the soldiers. We jumped up and shot and shot and I hit a couple guys in the stomach and they were down. "Get that guy! He's the captain!" A solider told me. I looked up at the man he was pointing to. I nodded. He was wearing the badge the captains wore. I aimed at his shoulder and pulled the trigger. Seconds later, he fell to the ground, choking and blood running down his side. The Vietnam started to retreat when we started to shoot at them. I grabbed another pack of bullets waiting for the last bullet in this pack to leave and then replaced the pack and shooting once again. "PONYBOY, GET DOWN!" Sodapop hollered over the shooting. I ducked underneath the bags when bullets penetrated the bags. I got back up and began to shoot again. More and more troops began to come in. I heard something behind me. Something like a screech for help maybe. It was coming from the upper sand dunes. I turned around to see a pair of beady eyes staring me down. I grabbed my heater out my pocket and shot towards the eyes. The heads fell forward and the eyes closed. I got them... A bunch of Vietnam soldiers jumped up behind him and began to shoot at me. "SODAPOP!" I screamed. Soda turned around began to shoot at them. "RETREAT, RETREAT!" A soldier yelled from up there. All the soldiers ran after him. I kept firing at them, sending bullets towards 4 of them, killing them. I turned back at the battlefield when the last one disappeared. I shot again again at the soldiers leaving them to run all around, once in a while, one shedding blood and dying on the ground. Suddenly, a arm was enrobed around my throat and a hand was over my mouth. I took my gun and jabbed it in the rib of whoever it was. I turned around to see the captain I shot. I remembered my heater next to Soda. I pulled my gun down to the ground and lifted it up by the trigger barely. The captain spoke in Chinese, screaming though. I took my heater and subtly put it by his ribs and placed my finger on the trigger. He pushed it off and took his other arm and pushed me to the ground. I was choking on sand and was gasping for air and I tugged on Soda's shirt. He looked up to see the guy about to smash my head in... Oh no he had my heater. And it was raised to my head. Soda squeaked and raised his gun and shot him before anything. The captain dropped the gun, sending it falling in my hand. I began to shoot the other soldiers on the other side. They fell down and down and I snatched my other gun. I began firing again and again and again, sending people to their deaths. I glanced at Sodapop for a moment to find him bending the other way. I heard him retching over the gunshots and vomiting. "Soda, you okay?" I yelled. He was still bent over. I pulled him over to see his mouth covered with vomit and his face beaded with blood. "No, no, no," I whispered to myself, panicking. I searched francitally for Lieutenant Kirk, wanting to scream for help. I pulled Sodapop show as unconscious by now to ask a Soldier where he was. "Phil!" I snapped. He turned around and pointed his B5-89 at in between my eyes. I slowly got my heater and pointed it to his crotch. "You move your finger and I'll blow your brains through your ass," I snarled. "What do you want, Curtis?" "Where's Kirk?" I snapped. "I don't know. Why?" "Soda got hurt," I said, pushing him up for Phil to see. "Oh... We gotta get him help," He said, swinging his gun over his shoulder and helping me drag Sodapop. "Stand up, Curtis," Phil said. I wanted everything for my brother and so I obeyed Phil, not knowing was going on outside the my world. "PONYBOY!" Phil screamed and instantly, my world was black.


	29. ByeBye

_**Ariela**_

I sighed and wrapped my foot in a sock and walked into the kitchen. Johnny was sittig on the stool by the bar, picking the skin off his lip, reading _Gone With The Wind__. _"Oh, heres, your sandwich, Johnnycake." I handed him a plate. He looked and smiled.

"Thanks," He shook, taking the plate.

"You know what you need, Johnny?" I said. He closed the book and out it next to the paper towels.

"My best friend home from war?"

"We all need that. But you need a girlfriend."

"I don't kno-"

"Yes, Johnny! Look, there's a girl, Stephanie, from high school. Remember her?"

"Oh, yeah. I had the biggest crush on her."

"So did she on you. I have her phone number. We work at the Scrapbooking Store together," I dug through the drawers and pulled out the address book.

"What? You Think I should call her?"

"No, Johnny, I think you should buy her a flight ticket to Africa without her knowing. Yes, Johnny. Call her. Make a date, talk, sing, dance, fart, I don't care," I said, throwing him the slip of paper.

"Ok… I'll do it," He nodded and walking into the living room. I looked at the note Pony boy left about 2 months ago when he left on the kitchen counter. Golly, how I've missed him. I tried to laugh and think about the times we had together, but wanted to cry. I looked up to keep from. At least I had Johnny and Darry. Who am I kidding? Johnny's a wreck and Darry's never home.

"Hey, I got mail!" Darry's voice ecoed through the house. I gasped and soared out of the kitchen and into the livingroom.

I was taking Darry's jacket off when I saw Johny was lauging into the phone.

"Is there a letter for us?" I asked, raiding through the papers and envelopes.

"I think youre gonna find that answer out real soon," I rummaged through it to find a letter addressed to all of us and then one for each of us from Ponyboy and one big one from Sodapop and one for Sandy.

"Darry, we got one," I said, rasing the wad of enevelopes in the air. He took his letter and I got mine. I sat down on the couch to open it. I ripped my thumb through the paper to see a blood-stained letter. Oh, please, no…

Dear Ariela,

I miss you too. Baby, you don't know how hot it is here. You can probably get a 103 fever by just looking at the sun. I hope Johnny gets better. I sent him a letter just for his own sake. I know Darry's trying his best. I miss you so much, darling. Bad News: Soda and I got shot.

I'm fine. Just a little sore that's all… and stiff. We were on the battlefield and just saw him bent over, vomiting. I dragged him to one of the Socs that was in our troop and I stood up to carry him and I was shot in the rib cage area. I'm fine, really, honey. The Soc that tried to help us was shit in the neck and skull, killing him instantly. Lietenant found us all and put me and Soda in a hospital. I go back out there tomorrow. Soda's been worse off than me. Hes been vomiting twice an hour for a week now. Sickness, fever, shaking, chills, sweating, sore throat, aches, faitining, delusional. Lieutenant says we might have to send him home. Well, Im gonna get some sleep. I love you so much and and I miss you and everyone else. Stay Gold, beautiful.

Love,

Ponyboy.

They might send him home… I looked up to see Johnny just now putting the phone down.

"So, how'd it go?"

"I got a date for 7:00 tommorow night." The phone began to ring. I raised an eyebrow and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ariela, its your mother. I went by OSU to visit you only to find you weren't attending. I want you to move out of that halfway house by tonight or your tution goes bye-bye." And the line was dead.

"Who was that?"

"My mom."

"What'd she want?"

"I go bye-bye."


	30. Cowboys and Indians

"No, Ponyboy, you don't get it! Ariela's mom isn't letting her stay here anymore… Yeah… Yeah, sure," Johnny handed me the phone and dashed into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Your mom's making you move it?"

"Well, hello to you too, honey."

"Sorry. Hi, sweetheart. Now what's this about?"

"Since I'm not in college , my mom wants me to move out."

"How long ago was that?"

"About 3 days ago. I squeezed some extra time out of her."

"Baby, you can't go back to the Socs," He said.

"I know… But am I gonna do?"

"Stop her."

"Shut up. I mean how though? Tar and feather her?" He laughed.

"No. show her that you're responsible enough to juggle school, work, and family all at the same time."

"That'd be great. But how am I gonna do that?"

"Apply for night classes."

"Night classes?"

"Yeah. That way you got work in the morning, family in the afternoon and school at night."

"Yeah, but what about you and Johnny?"

"What about Johnny? He can do what you're doing or vice versa.."

"What about you?"

"What about me? I'll probably be here a couple more years."

"You are?"

"If I don't get killed by then."

"Oh, Ponyboy…"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't even know what I want to major in."

"Journalism, remember? For both of us to be authors."

"I don't know…"

"Come on… Please."

"Fine."

"Okay, thank you honey. Look, I gotta go. Lieutenant Kirk is hollerin' again. I love you."

"Love you too. Write to me soon"

"I will. Bye," He made a kiss sound and hung up. I slammed my body against the wall and slid down the wall to the floor. Night classes… Only for Ponyboy…

"How was it?" I asked as Johnny opened the car door up.

"I hopped into the shotgun and shut the door.

"Amazing! I swear, you are the greast matchmaker on Earth! She's the One! I just know it!"

"Good. What'd y'all do?"

"Library, dancing, and the park…" He said, taking a left on Sutton.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Enough about me. How was class?"

"Boring. All the 5 hours was on adverbs. It was so stupid! I'm about to quit, it's so boring!"

"But your mom-"

"Oh, hell with my mom. Don't pay attention to her."

"Why don't you stand up to her?"

"Because… I just can't."

"What is she gonna do?"

"Make me move out."

"No, she can't make you move out."

"Yes, she can. She practically knows the president."

"So?"

"President equals legal trouble, Johnny."

"Not necessarily. What is he gonna do? You're 21 years old."

"I'm 20."

"So? You have legal authority figure."

"Who?"

"Darry."

"I guess…"

"Yeah. Come on, Ariela."

"I still can't. I promised Ponyboy."

"I think he'll understand. He quit cowboys and Indians cause it was too boring."

"This isn't Cowboys and Indians, Johnnycake."

"Well, sure, it is. We're the Cowboys and the events life throws at us are the Indians. You just gotta decide if you're gonna be on your own or not."


	31. It's Over

**I do not own the Outsiders. **

The phone rang on the table. I picked it up quickly, thankful for a distraction from my homework.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for the sister of Dallas Winston." Oh God… One of these calls.

"She's speakin'. What ya want?" I turned on that New York accent and acted like I was bored.

"Wilbur Richards…_**Officer**_ Richards… I'm informing you that your brother is here in the station."

"Cut to the chase. Tell me why."

"He was shoplifting. By accident he says."

"Well, what do ya want me to do? Come bail 'im out?"

"I bet he'd appreciate i-" I cut him of by slamming the phone. Oh Dally…

"Hello, offica," I said, smacking my gum, walking into the station.

"You his sister?"

"Yeah. You on commission?" If I was gonna be Dally's sister, I had to act like it.

"No… You 2 don't look alike," He said. Dallas was sitting in the cell, pointing and laughing at the toilet.

"I'm his half-sister. None of your freaking business to be snooping in our father's love life."

"Ok, ok, ok. But I see how your father was-"

"What's that supposed to mean, pinhead?!" Dally snapped, now hanging on the jail bars.

"Uh, nothing. It's just-"

"Oh, shut ya trap and tell me how mucha it is," I said, reaching into my back pocket.

"Uh, $35," Officer Richards looked down at the files on the sheriff's desk.

"Geez, what'd you steal, Dal?"

"4 bottles of Vodka and 4 packs of cancer sticks."

"Nice. Here," I slapped the Officer the money.

"Sign here," He handed me a clipboard. I signed Colleen Nicole Winston next to the x, handing it back to him.

"Thank you," Richards opened the cell up. Dally ran up to me, hugging me and flipping the officer off.

"Have a Jim dandy night," He snapped and we walked out.

"How's everything over there?" Ponyboy asked over the phone. His voice was sore, I could tell. And I didn't blame him, hollerin out there for HOURS a day.

"Uh, fine, I think. Johnny and Stephanie are really, really good. Date every Friday night."

"That's good. How's Sandy?" I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him to know. Soda would be devastated. I couldn't tell him… I had to though.

"She, uh, left, Pony."

"What do you mean she left?"

"She packed up her stuff and left."

"Are you serious?!'

"Yeah." He sighed and I could practically seeing him rub in between his eyebrows.

"Ok, did she take the kids?"

"No. She left all of them," I answered. I looked at Michael in his crib, trying to stand up.

"I'm sorry, but that's shitty."

"I know, Pony, I know."

"I really don't want to tell Soda."

"I know. Do you want me to tell him?" He didn't answer for a minute and then finally exhaled.

"No. He's been real sick lately. I think if you tell him, he'll think you're involved."

"Oh, Ponyboy, I am involved. I quit night classes to take care of his kids!"

"You what?!"

"I quit night classes."

"Why?!"

"What do you mean why? Darry couldn't take care of them, Johnny can't, Steve is sure as hell not gonna, Dally too for that matter. And Two-Bit can't even make a cake without starting a fire."

"What does that have to do with taking care of the kids?"

"Never mind, Ponyboy… Evie's been helping me with the kids, though. I can't really complain about that."

"Look, honey, maybe you should put them in foster care."

"Ponyboy Curtis! I am not going to put 6 sweet little innocent infants in foster care because their mother was a bitch and Soda's in the army."

"Then what are you supposed to do? Quit a good-paying job, stop going to school, and stay home and take care of six children on your own? And may I add that they're not yours? They're somebody else's."

"What else is there to do?"

"Put them in foster home!"

"Ponyboy, I'm not doing that. Soda'll be home soon."

"Maybe he won't, honey. Look… Oh, glory… Can you at least have Two-Bit come help you until I can figure out what to do?"

"No. Ponyboy, I'd rather have Steve take care of them." It was silent. Quiet. Too quiet.

"Look, baby, look, can you get like your sister and brother to come help out until at least one of us comes home?"

"Sweetheart, I'd have to have my sister fly out here from Sacramento and my brothers won't help. And when do you think you'll be home?"

"If Soda gets any sicker by the teeniest bit, lieutenant Kirk is sending him home. I'm fine."

"Yeah, But Ponyboy, that means I take care of 6 infants and Soda with whatever he has! I can't do that. For Christ's sake, I'm 19 years old! I can't take care of 7 people, manage a job, family, a boyfriend, and friends."

"Well then get rid of one."

"What am I supposed to get rid of?"

"Break up with me." Silence. At first I didn't know what to say. Break up with him? No, no, no. I'd rather get rid of my job.

"I'm not going to do that, honey." He exhaled.

"You have to at this point. You have to go to school, you have to have a job, and you have to maintain this family. Break up with me."

"No, Pony, I'd rather loose my job."

"No, you wouldn't. Break up with me."

"I'm not gonna do that. I just-"

"Then I will break up with you. We're over…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You sound like you wanted to."

"I don't want to, but I have to. Look, Ariela, you cannot go on like this. Like you said you're 19 years old, not 30. You have to go on and all."

"Pony, I just want to say this. Because we're breaking up, it doesn't make the load any lighter. It makes it heavier. Because now I have to deal with this."

"Ariela, I was gonna die anyway."

Ponyboy

It just suddenly hit me that night what I did to her… I didn't make the load lighter. I made it heavier. A lot heavier. On her, my family, myself… I looked to Soda on the cot next to me. He was sweating bucket loads, tossing and turning. I was losing him tomorrow. They were bringing him home tomorrow.

"Soda," I whispered with the rest of the troop sleeping.

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something bad?"

"Hm-mm."

"Uh, well… I called Ariela today and she, uh, said that Sandy wasn't doing too well." His eyes shot open. He loved Sandy. Not like before, but he did.

"What's wrong with her?" He hoarsely asked. I swear to God, he has mono.

"She…," I sighed, "She packed her things and left." His eyes widened, tears jumping to them quickly.

"What about the kids?"

"Uh, well, she left them with Ariela. Ariela quit her classes to take care of them…And she said she couldn't handle it with having a boyfriend, family, job and school. So… I broke up with her." It hit me like a ton of bricks. We always said we'd never break up. If anything or anyone separated us, we'll get through it. But there's always those exceptions… I didn't like this one even though I used it. I hated myself right now for breaking her heart. She said she didn't want to. What if I just said put me off for a while? Or we'll write later? But no… I can't get her back unless she's hysterical when I beg. Probably not… She's not a breaking kind of person. She's a determined little lady that whenever something happens, it strengths her every step of the way. She hasn't ever broken as far as I knew.

"You what?!"

"Broke up with her."

"Why?"

"Because I had to! She couldn't handle it, she said so!"

"Ponyboy, she can handle six babies, a job, school, and you. You just can't."


	32. Amputation

**I do not own The Outsiders. All rights go to S. E. Hinton! **

**Ariela**

"Are you comin' to go see Soda?" Steve asked me, balancing Heidi and Michael on his hips.

"No…" I whispered with the slightest bit effort.

"Why not?"

"I just don't think I can, okay? I'm sorry…" I said, digging my fingernails in the bedspread.

"Look, Ariela…"

"There's nothing to look at. Go see Soda. Tell him I love 'im, okay?" Steve sighed. He walked from the doorway of our bedroom and kissed the middle of my forehead.

"It'll be okay," He whispered, squeezing my hand. I nodded merely and sighed. He nodded once and walked out the bedroom and out to the car outside. I was in the middle of deciding of leaving this house or staying. I mean, this isn't my house. Ponyboy invited me into it, before he left for the army. I crunched the fabric of the blanket underneath my fingernails, wanting to pierce it. I was a fool for quitting my night classes. If I hadn't done that- better yet, if I hadn't had said that to Ponyboy, this pain wouldn't be tearing at me.

The phone began to ring in the living room and on the desk in here. I heaved a sigh and picked up the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Ariela Parkins?" A deep, gruff voice basted through the speaker.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Lieutenant Kirk from Troop 761."

"Oh, I've heard so much about you… sir." I heard him chuckle.

"I can certainly say the same about you. Soldier P. Curtis and Soldier S. Curtis have told me a lot about you."

"If you don't mind my asking, sir, but why exactly did you call all the way from over there?"

"Oh, you're with Ponyboy Curtis, is that right?"

"I guess."

"Well, today we were fighting on the beach and he was shot in the chest and leg. And a grenade was thrown towards him when he was on the ground. And well, I'm sorry to say he's in the infirmary and is trying to recover." I was soundless. No, no, no…. Ponyboy, I didn't mean- Please God! Next thing I knew tears started to flow down my face. My breaths were shortening and I began to whine as I began to bawl like a baby.

"Is… Is he gonna be okay, sir?"

"Please, call me James."

"Okay, James, is he gonna be okay?"

"They don't know yet… It seems he might to get his right leg amputated."

"No!" I heard myself exclaim.

"I'm sorry… Thank you for calling."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

"I'll try."

"Okay." I felt myself turn ghostly white and without attention towards it, placed the phone back down. Ponyboy… please God, let him be healthy again!

XXXXXX

** Ponyboy**

My whole body ached. It hurt so bad and so intensely I was crying. I wanted Ariela so freaking bad it wasn't funny anymore. It stopped being funny about a year ago. I hated being in this bed by myself with Soda back home, dying too. But my leg… I could barely feel it. It felt like it wasn't attached to me anymore. It's been four days since that grenade hit me. And I was dying. Literally, that's what they keep telling me. The nurses keep saying, "Son, you're dying. Son, you're not gonna make it." They're really reassuring. I've tried getting on the phone with Ariela, but every time I get myself to, I burst into tears and pain overrides my whole body, causing me to scream and yell.

And today was no different. I felt the energy actually drain out of my body and my leg being pried off my body. I was braiding the strands of thread of the white bed sheets when the nurse walked in.

"Ponyboy…" She whispered. I looked up, sending a massive headache throughout my head.

"We decided that we're gonna send you home towards Tulsa."

"When?" I hoarsely asked.

"In about an hour."

"When will I arrive?"

"In about fifteen to eighteen hours. But there will be full medical attention on the helicopter," She answered.

"Okay."

"And we've decided that they're gonna amputate your leg." My eyes widened.

"When?" I squeaked.

"In a couple minutes. I hope you brace yourself for this."

"I will…"

"Okay, I'll go tell the doctor."

"Okay." I looked at the scar on my wrist after she left. A scar… Ariela made scars on her body with every one of the guys so that if any of us got jailed, she could bail them out and tell the officers that she's related to us by the scar. I know it sounds far-fetched, but it works, believe or not.

"Okay, Ariela… I need you now… And you're here."

XXXXXXX

As soon as my leg slipped off, they rolled me onto a cot and moved me into the helicopter to Tulsa in a flash. There, they had a doctor and another paramedic with all the medical supplies you could possibly imagine. They quickly shut the doors and a few minutes later we were up in the air for Tulsa.

The amputation was hell on earth. They didn't enough supplies to knock me out for it, so they did it the old Civil War and Revolutionary War way; bite the bullet. They stuck the pellet of steel in between my teeth and took out what looked like a switchblade. The doctor began to slice the silver into my flesh, sending blood to fly everywhere. He grounded the knife through my leg down to the bone. I was piercing my teeth into the bullet, thinking I was going to shred slivers off the pellet. They cut around the bone and all. I really don't remember all of it. But now they were doing something to it. I only lost from about my knee down. I swear... I really, really, REALLY wanted Ariela for that. And for this. But now they had the supplies to knock me out. And they did. Advantage taken.

XXXXXXXXX

It was now a week from the "surgery", also known as the amputation. I was resting in Tulsa Regional Care. I've already had quite a few visitors; Bryon, Steve, Evie, Dallas, Johnny and Stephanie, even Soda wheeled himself over here in his wheelchair. But the only people I haven't seen were the sextuplets and Ariela. I heard Ariela got a promotion at the store and got back on her night classes. Everytime the nurse would say, "Ponyboy, you have a vistor. It's-" I shut my eyes and wish and pray that it's Ariela. But sure enough, every time I do that it's not her.

I was reading a copy of Roll of Thunder, Hear my Cry, a book Johnny gave me, when the nurse knocked on the door.

"Ponyboy.." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor." I basically gave up squeezing my eyes shut and praying.

"Who is it?" I raucously said.

"Says she's Ariela Parkins," I threw the book down on the floor and motioned for the nurse to let her in.

"Okay. Go ahead," The nurse said towards the hallway. Oh God… What should I look like? Sleeping. Sleeping's good. Good thinking, Ponyboy. What am I saying? I laid my head on the soft white pillows and pretended to be fast asleep. I heard light footsteps make their way to the chair next to the bed I always save for Darry when he visits two times a day.

"Ponyboy?" I heard her sweet voice whisper. I lightly turned over to her side and moaned a little. I heard her gasp and then the chair creak.

"Ponyboy…?" She softly said. I groaned a little more and laid straight on the bed.

"Ponyboy…?" She asked again. I felt a cold hand be placed on my warm forehead.

"Warm… Pony?" I weakly opened one eye to see her in the chair. She was more beautiful than when I left four months ago. I realized why I loved her. Her hair was wavy, a little blonder, her lips so whole, her cheeks rosy and full, and those eyes… Those eyes were so electrically blue, so vividly green with its specks, so graceful with its dance, they hypnotized me instantly. I opened my other eye and gave a goofy grin.

"Hey, Pony…" Her voice was sore, and she did look tired, but I didn't care about that right now. I was with my beautiful baby girl.

"Hey, Ariela…" I whispered with the soreness of my own voice. Her white straight teeth fell beneath and above her whole pink lips with pleasure and delight cracking upon her face.

"I'm pretty bad off, ain't I, Ariela?" I asked. She nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry that I said that and all." She nodded once again. I practiced this scene over and over again, but I never imagine that all I would get were nods and smiles. It was like talking to a robot.

"Can I have your permission to ask you out on a date again?"

I asked.

"Sure… I'd like that, Ponyboy," Her voice cracked.

"Me too," I straightened myself up and gently stroked her cheek with my scarred hand.

"Ponyboy…"

"Hmm?"

"Is what they said true?"

"Well, it depends. What did they say?"

"That you only have one good leg left."

"Kinda. They're giving me a mechanical one when the part heals up." I looked her face closely. She was starting to tear up.

"No, no, no. Ariela, I'll be fine. You know it. I can survive through anything, am I right?" I asked, sliding my other hand onto hers in her lap. She sniveled and nodded.

"Yeah… I know you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know…"

"I gotta go, Pony. I gotta be at my class in thirty minutes and I still want to see Sodapop."

"Okay. Love you," I said as she stood up, letting my hands fall to my body.

"Love you too, Ponyboy," She bent down and laid a light, ever so gentle kiss on my lips. And walked out.


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own the Outsiders. All Rights go to S.E. Hinton. **

**I know the first part of this a little unexpected, but bare with me. Please read, review, and Stay Gold! **

** Sodapop**

You know when you know that someone is the one? You just have this gut feeling, this knot in your stomach, this little voice whispering, telling you your future is with them. No matter how much time you spend with them, you will always have butterflies in your stomach, a flip flop of your abdomen. And whenever their soft lips pressed against yours, you feel like the warmth of the outdoors and indoors infiltrate your whole body and you turn as red as Mars, the back of your ears burning? You would do anything for them. Not just saying it, but taking action while you're at it. You'd travel the world, crawl it inch by inch. No matter time you wrap your arms around them, it feels like the first time, you know? Like at the movies on your first date and the ole yawn trick…

And when that's all gone, you feel broken and lost. Like no one could fix you at all. Well, that was how I felt when Sandy first left me. And then on the second time, I felt the same way, even worse, for a couple weeks. But now, that feeling of brokenness and hopelessness vanished. Strength and determination filled my body. What didn't kill me stronger. I hated the fact that she just wanted a night in bed. And then has six kids and gives them to me. Well, no. My kids will not know about their mother like that. I'll raise them with love and affection and protection and a good education. I'll protect any boy from my three daughters and any drugs or alcohol from my sons. No one was gonna lay a finger on my children that I didn't approve of… And that was the way it was gonna be.

And then there's Ariela and Ponyboy…. They were absolutely perfect for each other. I mean like you could literally see sparks fly whenever they made eye contact. And that kid, not using his head, threw it all away in a phone call. For my kids! And there he was lying in a hospital bed with one leg, battered and bruised. With no one to comfort him or kiss him and tell him it's gonna be okay. And it was kinda my fault. She had everything now except him and I felt responsible… And I wasn't gonna let that happen.

XXXXXXXXX

Ponyboy

"Can I get you anything? Food? Drink? Book? Massage?" Johnny eagerly asked, his big brown eyes fidgeting.

"No, Johnny, I'm fine. Just help me onto the couch," I said, laughing. He nervously nodded and took my hand. He hoisted my weight as I wrapped my arm around his neck. He trudged both of us to the couch and laid me down on the cushions.

"Thanks, Johnny," I said, adjusting my body in a comfortable position, resting my head on the brown worn pillows.

"Can I get you anything?" Johnny asked again, moving my wheelchair over to the side of the couch.

"Uh, yeah. Just tell me when Ariela's getting home?" I said, grabbing a rubber band fro in between the window and the back of the sofa.

"Uh. She should already be home right now. She may be working overtime tonight."

"At a scrap booking store?"

"You'd be surprised at how many run out to get glitter late at night," He joked, smiling. I have never seen Johnny so amused and laughing and smiling since I've gotten home. I guess because he's actually going out with Stephanie. They've been going steady for a couple months now.

"Ha-ha. Okay. I'll be here, sleeping. Be a pal and gimme that blanket there, Johnnycake," I said, reaching out my hand. I never realized how bruised and purple it was… The dark green felt collapsed into my hand and I pulled it over me, up to my mouth.

"Thanks, man," I said, smiling.

"No problem. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," He said and walked into the kitchen. I laid my face into the raggedy pillows… it smelled like Mom still after all these years… Like her favorite perfume. I never knew what it was called, but she wore it all the time and she sprayed the furniture with it whenever guests came over. It smelled like rain and candy… I don't know what it is, but it makes my eyes water every time I smell it. I was at the perfume store a couple years ago for Ariela and my two year anniversary and I found it. I never got the name of it, but I damn sure bought it in a heartbeat and wrapped it up like lightening. I inhaled the aroma and sighed… Then came the tears. I don't know if it was too strong for me or if it just reminds me so much of the fact that Mom doesn't wear this anymore…

"Johnny!" I hollered from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked. He came out of the kitchen, drying his hands o a dish towel.

"What is it, Pone?"

"Can you go into me and Ariela's room and go on the dresser and get the perfume I got her a couple years ago?"

"Sure… What's the name of it?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Okay. What does it look like?"

"I don't know. I think it has a green bag."

"Pone, that isn't helping me…"

"Never mind. I'll ask Ariela when she gets home."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ponyboy… Ponyboy… Ponyboy…Pony, honey…" I heard Ariela whisper and cold liquid splatter on my face, in a pattern. It became more of a dab and then it stung on my forehead. But my head started throbbing and my body started aching that I didn't have the strength to yelp in pain. What hurt the most was my leg. It burned and stung around my brace of my mechanical leg. Like it was on fire or something or ants were biting.

"Hmm?" I tossed my head, causing water to spill on the sides of my hot cheeks. I didn't realize that my cheeks were hot until that cool sensation soaked through the pores of my skin.

"You awake, honey?" I weakly opened my eyes. I could see my eyelashes, my eyes were barely open.

"Mmmm… Ariela?" I whispered. I was surprised to find my voice hoarse and raspy… and deep for that matter.

"Yes?"

"My leg hurts… bad…" I whispered, trying to open my eyes even more.

"I know it does, sweetie. Darry, do me a favor and slide his leg off?"

"Sure," Darry's voice shook my fragile ears. I felt warmth fly off my lower half and the stinging fall away when my leg was tugged on.

"Does that feel better?" She asked, still dabbing my forehead. I merely nodded.

"Okay… I have no idea, Darry. Absolutely no idea…."

XXXXXXX

Pain shot throughout my pelvis. Not just ordinary my side hurts pain. No I mean absolute side splitting, scream worthy, tears to your eyes, excruciating pain. Like someone took a knife and stabbed you in the hip with it. My lower right hip. Like I felt my blood starting to boil, my skin going to bust, but the throbbing was contained inside the heat of my blood and body. I shot up in bed, sending even more discomfort throughout my figure. I gripped the mattress strings and squeezed until my knuckles were white. I tried breathing deeply, but the pain wasn't working no matter how deeply I breathed, how hard I squeezed. I wrung my eyes shut and bit my lip with my tooth, eventually cutting into my lip. I took a peak at the clock; 2:27am. The hurt spread all through my body, but its core was in my lower right pelvis.

I felt the string starting to rip from the mattress. Another twinge of pain hit me, and I had no choice to yelp out in pain. And loud too. Almost bloody murder. Sweat poured my face and body, and I felt tears starting to fall to my eyes. I heard Ariela sit up and turn the light on next to the bed.

"Ponyboy! What's the matter?" She asked urgently, staring at me. I couldn't give her an answer. Not only because I didn't know what the hell was going on with me, but because I was in too much pain to answer her.

"I… don't know… I was just slee- AYE! Sleeping… and I started fee… feeling in a…. lot of pain… I can't breathe…" I got out, screaming in the middle, tears running down my face.

"Oh, my God, Ponyboy, tell me where it hurts," She said quickly, grabbing her robe off the side of the bed post. I pointed to my lower right hip.

"Oh God… DARRY! DAR-RY!" I heard a rustle from the other room and footsteps.

"DARRY!" Ariela hollered. The footsteps quickedned and Darry appeared in his underwear.

"What- What's going on?!"

"I think Ponyboy's appendix is infected. We gotta take him to the hospital. Call 911."


	34. 2 years later

**I do not own the Outsiders. All rights go to S.E. Hinton. **

It was now two years after I came home from Vietnam and the hospital after my appendix, and the war officially ended. Johnny and Stephanie were engaged to be married in June, and the kids were at age three. Darry got the best possible promotion or job you could think of in the roofing company. Sodapop recovered fully, emotionally from Sandy and physically from the war. Dallas is in the cooler for good, so they say. Rumors around here that he killed some Soc. The real story is that he attempted it, but the guy was a wimp beyond compare and died of shock.

Steve and Evie were also engaged to be married next November. Two-Bit finally got a job he can maintain; being a stand-up comedian at a hangout on Sutton. And me and Ariela… Still aren't married. After seven, going on eight, years of going steady. No, and it's literally killing me. I'm a greaser, therefore I cannot ask her father to marry her, but trust me, I'm about to run over there any second now. She knows it too. Everytime I glance at her, she gets more and more beautiful, which makes me wanna just hold her and kiss her until she dies in my arms. My leg is healing really well now, and so did my appendix. Ariela graduated with a minor in journalism in the night classes and was now, writing a novel in our bedroom every spare second she got from the six three-year-olds, me, and marriage plans for two couples. That's right; she's Johnny's and Stephanie's wedding Planner along with Steve's and Evie's. Poor baby is exhausted every night.

Right now, she's dressing Rachel for going outside with Michael and Darrel. I'm about to go over there and just kiss the heck out of her. But I was making cocoa for the Heidi, Aurora, and Tommy inside. It didn't snow here in November, but it sure did awful cold. I poured the scalding hot liquid into five coffee mugs.

"OW! Uncle Ponyboy!" I heard a little voice holler from the living room.

"What is it, Heidi Ho?!" I shouted her nickname from the kitchen, rummaging in the pantry for little marshmallows.

"Tommy kicked me!" I sighed. I never get a break from these kids.

"Tommy, don't kick your sister!"

"She hit me!"

"Heidi, don't hit your brother!"

"I didn't!"

"Arielaaaaa!" I whined from the kitchen. I am never having kids. I'll just steal one of these if I want one.

"Nope, Ponyboy. It's your fight," I sighed and plopped little tiny marshmallows in each of the mugs, about four each. I picked up two and carefully made me way into the living room, cautious not to spill any brown liquid on the three year olds.

"Heidi, did you hit Tommy?" The little girl shook her head, sending her little strawberry blond hair in the air. I got down on my knees and laid the mugs on the ground.

"Tommy, did you kick Heidi?"

"No, sir," I smiled. I like Tommy the best. Don't tell them that.

"Well, one of you or both of you is lying. And until I find out who that is, you do not get your hot chocolate.'

"NO!" They screamed. Ariela looked over Rachel's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Do not holler. Your daddy is trying to get some sleep. Now either you make up or you do not get the hot cocoa," I said firmly. Heidi lowered her eyebrows to a sad, whimpering fashion and looked at Tommy.

"I sorry."

"Me too," They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled. If only it was that simple in reality.

"Okay, here. Be VERY careful, you hear?" I handed them each a mug.

"Ponyboy, dear, do you think it's a good idea to give them breakable mugs?" Ariela said.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but we don't have any other cup to give them a hot drink in," I said sweetly.

"Whatever," She mumbled and wrapped a scarf around Rachel's neck. She's been really irritated lately. She hasn't been getting a lot of sleep for whatever reason.

"Okay, Miss Rachel, you seem okay to go play outside! You can go," Ariela said, smiling. Rachel cheered and scurried through the front door, her scarf falling off behind her. Ariela stood up from her knees and picked up her scarf. I got up off my knees and wrapped my arms over her shoulders.

"Just leave it…" I whispered, lightly pressing my lips against her chilled cheek.

"But Ponyboy-" I took it out of her palm and threw it to Tommy.

"Go be a buddy and put that on Rachel's bed… Now," I said, raising one eyebrow. The two of them put their drinks on the coffee table and rushed off to their bedroom they share with each other.

"Why did you send them out?" Ariela asked. I shook my head and laid my cheek against her hair.

"Can I have a hug please?"

"Why?"

"Because… I wanna a hug."

"Okay…" She turned around and wrapped her arms around my torso, squeezing my back gently.

"Ariela, I don't intend to be mean, but why have you been acting a little… irritated lately?" She sighed and tucked her face into my chest.

"I guess it's because they just turned three and my book and the weddings… Y'know. Oh yeah and Dally bein' with the fuzz."

"Oh… Well… I don't think a kiss is gonna help that much, is it?"

"Well, you can sure try." And you know what? I did.

XXXXX

"Sing us a song, you're the Piano Man! Sing us a song tonight! Oh, we're all in the mood for a melody and you got us feelin' all right!" I walked into the kitchen with coffee and milk and hot cocoa all arranged on a TV tray.

"Okay, Piano Peoples, I got the coffee," I handed Darry Dad's favorite mug contained the hot, scaling liquid inside.

"Chocolate Milk for the munchkins," I said, handing each of the six children his or her drinks.

"Chocolate Milk for Steve and Soda," I gave them their glasses.

"Hot chocolate for Steph and Johnnycake… And booze… for Two-Bit." That monkey started cackling and laughing' until tears came to his eyes.

"Uh, I don't think you should have this," I said, taking back the glass.

"And hot chocolate for me and my baby…" I handed Ariela a mug of hot chocolate and then gave her a peck on the cheek before setting the TV tray down in the kitchen.

I came back in with my drink and sat down next to Ariela and wrapped my arm around her. They continued singing Billy Joel and The Beatles and even Elvis until smoke rose from the kitchen stove and Ariela started having a coughing fit.

"Ponyboy, what did… you leave on in the kitchen?!" She hollered because of the smoke alarm going off.

"I don't know!" Black smoke engulfed the doorway and into the living room.

"Soda, get the kids outside!" Darry and I screamed as we threw the closet door open and grabbed brooms. Soda scooped up Michael and Heidi while Steve and Ariela grabbed Rachel, Darrel, and Aurora. I ran into the kitchen, smoke filling my lungs instantly, the heat burning my eyes. I spotted the flames on the stove and it transported me back about nine years ago with the church fire.

"Here, Johnny! Go get the fire out!" Darry called and I heard deep footsteps in the living room.

"UNCLE DARRY!" I heard Tommy's lonely voice in the deep black air. I could just feel the old country air, stifling and humid. I trudged through the black smoke and started to slam the broom onto the stove over Andover, trying to smother it.

"Ponyboy, I'm here, man!" Johnny's voice ricocheted through the flames. I saw that the blaze started to spread to the wall, turning the wall a black color.

"JOHNNY! PUT IT OUT, MAN!" I began hacking because of the smoke and the sparks stung my eyes, ending tears to my eyes.

"UNCLE DARRY!" I heard Tommy again.

"JOHNNY! I'M GONN- AH! I'M GONNA GO GET TOM… TOMMY! PUT IT OUT!" I hollered, placing the broom down and finding my path through the smolder of ebony.

"TOMMY! UNCLE PONYBOY'S GOTCHA! SCREAM MY NAME IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" The dark clouds traveled throughout the house and into the living room.

"UNCLE PONYBOY!" The voice squeaked from the corner. I squinted, coughing and trudging through the air, feeling around me for a three year old boy.

"DO IT AGAIN!"

"UNCLE PONYBOY!" I knocked into the coffee table with my knee and fell forward only to slam my chin on the edge of the table. I felt blood dripped out of my mouth, soaking through my skin. I began to crawl on the floor, letting y lip sag down and dig y fingernails in the wooden floor.

"DO IT AGAIN!"

"UNCLE PONYBOY!" The voice was right in front of me. I put my hand up to hit Tommy in the stomach.

"Sorry about that, buddy," I scooped him up and began to start cough and hack until I saw the ash filled air to escape through the screen door.

"JOHNNY! IS IT OUT?!"

"NO, PONYBOY, IT'S TRVELING ALL AROUND TH EKITCHEN, MAN!"

"Aw, shit!" I mumbled and covered Tommy's mouth and nose with my hand o we wouldn't breathe in the smoke.

I kicked open the screen door and took a step outside, releasing all the black out. When I walked out, I hit a nail and began to tumble down the stairs, sending Tommy airborne.

"PONYBOY!" It seemed like a million voices chorused. Y head banged on the steps and I fell onto the concrete, feeling hat I split my head wide open.

"Oh my god!"

"What the hell were you thin…" But before I could comprehend the rest of it, I was out… like a light.


	35. Will You Marry Me?

**I do not own the Outsiders. **

**I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. My brother passed away on November twenty-ninth. This chapter is dedicated to him. I love you…Bro…**

I was constantly popping pills and changing ace bandages after the accident. Sure enough when I jumped outta the house, my head split wide open. They stitched it up and said I might have a concussion. The only good thing that came out of it was that Ariela was taking care of me, 24/7. She took off from work, but every free chance she got, she was scribbling down something for one of the two weddings coming up pretty soon. In fact, Steve's was next week.

Johnny wasn't harmed all that bad. He was pretty badly burnt, but nothing like last time. Stephanie practically moved in with us to help out with him and Ariela. Their wedding was pushed back another month because of the fire.

None of the kids were harmed. Just a little traumatized. I was really the only one that was hurt badly. Of course, I was used to it at this point. I'm not only dying physically, I'm dying mentally.

I cannot stand another second of not being Ariela's husband or fiancée. It's absolutely killing me and I just want to shrivel up and stay in a ball all day until then. I'm about to do it without her father's permission. I really am.

"Hey, Pone, how ya doin'?" Sodapop zoomed into the room and dove onto the soft bed I was cocooned in. Apparently, being the father of six doesn't really suck a whole lot of energy outta ya if you're Sodapop.

"Better. Well, I was until you just fell onto my leg," I whined. He quickly lifted himself off my lower half and stood himself straight on the wooden floor.

"Sorry, man…"

"It's fine. Do you know where Ariela is?" I asked. Soda groaned and reclined himself in the wooden chair in the corner.

"Pone, will you give her a break? All it is with you is Ariela, I need this, or Ariela, I need that. Or come kiss me, Ariela. She's exhausted, Pone. E-X-H-A-U-…"

"Don't try, So. I'm asking you that 'cause I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, she's out shopping with Cherry. Said Cherry has some big news," he said.

"Cool. Well, you know how I've been wanting to propose to her for a while now?"

"Yep."

'I don't know when."

"Christmas is right around the corner. Do it then."

"No, that's too predictable…"

"Okay, well,… aren't they having that little veterans party thing down at Bryon's bar Saturday night?"

"Yeah."

"And you're going…?"

"Yes."

"Are you bringing Ariela?"

"Yeah."

"Glory, Ponyboy, ask her then," Sodapop said. My face lit up.

"Perfect. Thanks, Soda."

"No problem," he hoisted himself from the chair. "Just baby-sit the kids tonight and we'll call it even." He winked and ran out of the room, laughing.

OOO

"And that was Mr. James Ford singing 'Love Me Do' by the Beatles," Bryon said into the microphone as the bar clapped and applauded. I wrapped my arm around Ariela's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "And now we honor another survivor from the Vietnam War, Ponyboy Curtis!" The bar broke out into delight and cheers as I made my way to the stage area.

"Hi, everyone," I said into the black foam of the microphone. The crowd clapped again. I looked down at Ariela. She was smiling her beautiful grin with white straight teeth and tears of pride in her eyes. "I just want to thank everyone for coming out here," whistles and the echo of hands slapping each other ricocheted throughout the open space.

"It's a great honor to be chosen to speak here tonight. The Vietnam War was the longest battle I'd ever had to fight; physically and emotionally. I was ripped away my family, friends, and home all in the matter of a month because I had gotten my draft notice. I knew I was needed for my country and I was proud to go out there. While I was out in Vietnam, many things happened back here. My brother's wife left him, my two friends were getting married, and my girlfriend had graduated from college.

"In Vietnam, I had my brother by my side, but I wished a lot that he wasn't with me. And I know a lot of you are saying 'why?'. Well, imagine yourself with your best friend or someone you're really, really close too in a bloody, horrible war where there is a ninety-to- ten chance of dying. It's not really a positive influence. And my other brother was at home, supporting me 100%. But whose support I could've never gotten by without was my girlfriend's, Ariela.

"You see, Ariela was there all the time, everyday and even though we had gotten into a little tiff about our relationship during the war, we soon overcame it to be where we are today. And I'm not happy about where we are today," I said. Her smile faded and her face looked crushed. I stood up from the stool and held the microphone in hand, never taking my eyes off my beautiful girl.

"Ariela, we've been dating eight years and everyday, I praise God that I have you in my life. I was extremely lucky to get you. You're my baby, my sweetheart, and my best friend. And…" I stepped offstage and into the throng to meet her. I grabbed her hand and looked down into her electric blue eyes.

'I can't another second of being your best friend or your boyfriend. So I'm asking you…" I braced myself for this. Last minute thoughts whirled through my head. What if she says no? What if she met someone else? What if she just can't? What if after all these years, she's just not ready? But I forced myself to get on my one knee while the audience gasped and awed, her hand still in mine.

"If you will marry me… Ariela Parkins… Will you marry me?" I said. The crowd screeched and squealed as I just rested my eyes on her, waiting for an answer. Sweat built up on my neck and on my hand and heat overcame my face.

"Ponyboy…"


End file.
